Dévotion
by Lolipaloula
Summary: Ninja dévoué jusqu'à la mort, Magicien/empereur trop vite poussé sur le trône. Un amour remit en cause par des responsabilités énormes. Fye/Kurogane
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le Japon était en guerre, deux empereurs se livraient une bataille sans merci pour gagner des terres et de la notoriété. Chacun d'eux voulaient être le plus puissant du pays.

Cependant, celui qui détenait ce titre restait invaincu jusqu'à présent. Il s'agissait de l'empereur Flowright. Réputé pour être un guerrier implacable, lui et son armée faisaient trembler tout le pays quand une tentative de siège était dressée contre lui. Gagner les terres du grand Flowright c'était être propulsé au rang des puissants. Mais ce génie de la guerre ne devait pas ses victoires à sa seul puissance. Son fils, Fye D. Flowright, alors âgé de 6 ans, était déjà réputé pour être un magicien hors paire. Son rôle était de protéger le domaine de son père, domaine qui, un jour, lui reviendrait.

Bien-sur, le clan adverse possédait également son magicien, mais ce dernier se ferait bientôt dépassé étant donné le jeune âge de Fye et son progrès constant. Le grand Flowright savait que son fils courrait un danger potentiel, que sa puissance magique en attirait plus d'un. De ce fait, il prit la décision, pour le 7èm anniversaire de ce dernier, de s'adresser à cette grande famille de guerriers afin que leur jeune fils devienne le protecteur de Fye. Cette famille existait pour cela, pour protéger les gens importants habitants les terres du grand Flowright. Jamais, en 200 ans de temps, ils n'ont faillit à cette mission, engendrant, au fil des générations, des guerriers puissants et reconnus pour ne laisser aucun survivant lors de leurs combats pour protéger la personne qui leur était désignée. Beaucoup d'entre eux son morts en sauvant la vie des gens qui leur étaient désigné. Quand l'un de ces guerrier devait protéger une personne, c'était pour le reste de sa vie. Le grand Flowright fit donc venir le chef de cette famille en fin de journée, qui était également un ami de longue date, afin de s'entretenir avec lui.

Mon vieil ami, soit le bienvenu. Fit le grand Flowright.

Sans prononcer un mot, le chef guerrier fit la révérence et prit place face à l'empereur.

Flowright, je suis ravi de te revoir, j'ai appris que tu avais besoin d'un guerrier pour protéger notre futur empereur.

C'est exact, j'ai besoin d'un guerrier pour mon fils, le meilleur qui soit. Je veux que ce guerrier prête serment de toujours protéger Fye et d'être à ses côtés à chaque instant et surtout, qu'il soit prêt à mourir pour le protéger.

Notre famille à déjà perdu beaucoup de ses membres pour la protection des gens importants de tes terres, c'est ce qui nous vaut aujourd'hui, une réputation plus que sulfureuse. C'est en partie grâce à cette réputation que personne ne tente d'attaquer une personne sous notre protection.

Oui, tu as raison excuse-moi, cette précision n'était pas indispensable. Je voue à ta famille un grand respect et c'est pour cela que, chaque année, je fais mes hommages personnelles au tombeau où reposent les tiens.

Et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants pour cela. Bien, as-tu une idée particulière sur le guerrier que tu désire pour protéger Fye ? Si je puis me permettre, mon fils progresse de jours en jours, de plus il n'a qu'un an de plus que Fye. Il ferait, j'en suis sur, un guerrier plus que dévoué.

C'est précisément à lui que je pensais. Fit l'empereur ravi de voir qu'ils n'ont rien perdu de leur capacité à penser la même chose.

L'anniversaire de Fye est dans deux jours n'est-ce pas ? Mon fils doit-il lui être présenté à cette occasion ?

Oui, tout à fait, je voulais profiter de l'anniversaire de Fye pour que ton fils prête serment devant le mien.

Je me charge alors de préparer mon fils pour cette rencontre. Depuis le temps qu'il attend d'être désigner pour protéger une personne malgré son jeune âge, je pense qu'il sera ravi.

Sur ces mots, ces deux amis se quittèrent, chacun retournant auprès de son enfant respectif pour les préparer à la rencontre.

Flowright se dirigea vers les appartements de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis le vit, le nez plongé dans les vieux grimoires magiques dans le but de se perfectionner encore et toujours dans son domaine.

Fye. Appela Flowright, les yeux emplis d'admiration devant ce petit ange blond.

Oui, répondit l'intéressé en courant dans les bras de son père.

Ce dernier prit son fils dans ses bras. Sa femme adorée était décédée et il ne lui restait que le fruit de cet amour. Son fils qu'il aimait tant.

Fye, commença Flowright en s'asseyant prés de son fils, le chef guerrier et moi-même avons décidé qu'il était grand temps que tu ai ton propre protecteur. Il a à peu prés ton âge et il te sera présenté dans deux jours lors de ton anniversaire.

Fye n'allait avoir que 7 ans mais il ne connaissait personne à part son père et son serviteur qui s'occupait de lui depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait aucun amis mais ne ressentait pas la solitude pour autant car son père était là. Il ne se souvenait pratiquement plus de sa mère mais il l'aimait tout de même profondément et allait régulièrement poser une germe sur sa tombe.

Heu... père, je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de lui parler. Il va peut-être me détesté s'il se sent obligé de donner sa vie pour moi si je suis réellement en danger. J'ai peur de faire sa connaissance.

Mon fils, crois-moi, une personne qui t'es dévouée jusqu'à la mort ne peut te détesté. De plus, mon petit doigt m'a dit que ce jeune garçon, de son côté, avait hâte de faire ta connaissance, fit Flowright en caressant tendrement la tête de son fils. Il est temps d'aller te coucher maintenant.

Oui père, fit Fye en adressant un sourire angélique à son père.

Il se glissa sous ses couvertures, Flowright embrassa le front de son fils et quitta la chambre. Fye regardait la lune de ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'innocence. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler son futur protecteur, peut-être seraient-ils amis ? Fye s'endormit paisiblement sur cette pensée.

Du côté des guerriers, la nouvelle s'était déjà répandu. Le fils du chef allait devoir honorer son clan à l'aide de son sabre qu'il maitrisait déjà à la perfection.

Père, c'est vrai ? Demanda le jeune garçon tout excité par cette nouvelle tant convoitée.

Oui mon fils, dans deux jours, j'aurais la grande fierté de te présenté au fils du grand Flowright.

A ces mots, le jeune samouraï déglutit.

Le fils du grand Flowright ? Père, je ne suis pas sur d'être à la hauteur d'une telle mission. Il est un grand magicien, destiné à succéder à son père. Une telle responsabilité me fait peur. Il va sans doute me mépriser. Pourquoi un tel magicien aurait besoin de ma protection ?

Mon fils, tu ne dois jamais douter de toi, ta conviction doit être inébranlable si tu veux protéger ce garçon.

Oui père, je ferais de mon mieux. Je ferais honneur à notre famille et je protègerais le fils du grand Flowright de ma vie ! Fit le jeune homme fièrement dressé sur ses deux petites jambes. Père, est-ce qu'il peut me punir en me faisant cracher insectes si jamais je ne me comporte pas comme il le souhaite ?

À ces mots, le chef guerrier eu un rire franc et sonore.

Mais non mon fils, mais il peu te tirer les oreilles sans que tu ai le droit de répliquer, fit il joyeux.

Le jeune garçon se renfrogna. Il ne rêvait que d'honorer sa famille et de faire perdurer cette légende vivante qu'ils étaient tous. C'était sa seule raison d'exister et il était fière de faire parti de cette grande lignée de guerriers.

Le chef regardait son fils avec fierté, il espérait qu'il devienne ami avec Fye, tout comme lui est devenu l'ami du grand Flowright quand il reçu la mission de le protéger étant enfant.

Il est temps d'aller dormir mon fils. Demain tu dois encore t'exercer au sabre.

Oui père, fit le jeune garçon en courant à son lit.

Une fois couché, le jeune garçon regarda la lune. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Quelle genre de personne était le fils du grand Flowright ? Lui qui avait pour seul ami son sabre et qui avait passé la majeur partie de son temps à apprendre l'art de la guerre, allait se retrouver face à une personne qu'il allait devoir protéger au prix de sa vie s'il le faut. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir des amis étant donné la lourde tâche qui lui incombait dés la naissance, il espérait que son premier ami soit le fils du grand Flowright. Il s'endormit doucement sur cette douce pensé.

Le jour de l'anniversaire du fils du grand Flowright était vite arrivé. Tous les domestiques étaient en pleins préparatifs. Fye, quand à lui, passait les vêtements de cérémonie prévus pour ce jour où il serait présenté à son propre guerrier. Fye était vêtu d'un haut blanc à longues manches brodées d'arabesques bleues ciel. Son pantalon, de la même couleur, était retenu par une ceinture de tissus bleu elle même brodée d'arabesques blanches, enfin, les domestiques lui enfilèrent une cape assortie à l'ensemble. Elle était blanche et ressemblait à un manteau d'hiver dont les bords étaient, eux aussi brodés de motifs bleus. Le grand Flowright entra dans la pièce et fut emplit d'admiration devant son fils. Il le trouvait magnifique dans ce costume qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Il s'approcha et lui tendit une branche de laurier avec laquelle il allait devoir montrer son acceptation de recevoir son protecteur attitré. Cette cérémonie était des plus solennelle.

Est-tu prêt mon fils ? Lui dit le grand Flowright en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Oui père, mais je me sens nerveux. Il y a tellement de monde convié à cette cérémonie.

Ils viennent tous pour reconnaître celui qui passera sa vie prés de toi. Tu doit être fière de ce garçon et lui montrer le plus grand respect tout au long de ta vie.

Bien père, fit le jeune garçon , le regard apeuré. Mais il ne risque pas de me paralyser ou de me casser les doigts si je le gène.

Mais ou vas(tu donc chercher tout ca ? Fit Flowright en riant. Trêve de plaisanterie, as-tu bien appris le déroulement de la cérémonie et ce que tu dois dire ?

Oui père.

Bien, allons-y.

Le jeune guerrier et sa famille étaient en route pour le palais du grand Flowright. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur son cheval, plein d'appréhension quand au déroulement de la cérémonie. Lui aussi avait eu droit au costume traditionnel de sa famille quand ils se voient confier une personne à protéger. Il portait une cape noire qui dissimulait une armure de la même couleur sur son torse. Il portait également un pantalon noir retenu par une ceinture rouge, couleur de son clan en mémoire de tout le sang qu'ils on fait couler pour protéger leur patrons. Car le fondement de la sagesse résidait dans le respect, même si les gens tués étaient des ennemis, ils devaient les honorer au moins pour avoir eu le courage de se dresser contre eux. Cette ceinture était surmontée d'une bande de tissus bleu, couleur de la famille Flowright, pour montrer cette appartenance. N'importe qui dans le royaume était capable, en regardant le jeune guerrier, de déchiffrer ces couleurs et de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja ayant pour rôle de protéger un membre de la famille impériale. Il portait des botes montantes jusqu'à mis-mollets également noires. Le sabre avec lequel il protègerait le magicien était solidement attaché à sa ceinture.

Le jeune guerrier baissa la tête à la vue du monde qu'il y avait en arrivant devant le palais du grand Flowright. Son père le regardait, son fils n'avait jamais eu affaire à tant de monde, lui qui avait vécu reculé du monde afin d'apprendre l'art du sabre. Mais il avait confiance en son fils, il savait qu'il avait les épaules assez larges pour mettre son stress de côté au moins le temps de la cérémonie.

Une fois descendu de cheval, ils pénétrèrent dans le palais et se dirigeaient dans la salle des cérémonies. Deux domestiques ouvrirent les portes pour laisser entrer la famille de guerriers. Le grand Flowright se dressait sur une estrade couverte d'un velours blanc brodé d'arabesques d'or. Le jeune Fye se tenait prés de son père et s'apprêtait à accueillir son protecteur.

Ce dernier fit son apparition devant le jeune magicien alors que son père et sa mère s'écartèrent après avoir saluer le grand Flowright. Alors, les deux garçons se firent face. Fye vit le visage de son protecteur, ses sourcils noirs étaient froncés, montrant tout le sérieux de son visage, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang profond. Alors, Fye lui adressa le plus tendre des sourires. Le jeune guerrier, intimidé par tant de douceur s'agenouilla devant le magicien, il baissa la tête, détacha son sabre de sa ceinture et le tendit devant le jeune homme, l'arme encore dans son fourreau. Le jeune Fye s'inclina légèrement pour saluer le jeune homme, puis la cérémonie commença, sous le regard fière de leurs parents.

Moi, Fye D. Flowright, déclare solennellement devant cette assemblée, reconnaître en toi, celui qui par son épée, protègera ma vie au péril de la sienne. Fye commença à agiter la branche de laurier au dessus du sabre du jeune guerrier. Que ta lame soit au service de la justice que j'instaure et que mes ennemis soient mille fois transpercés s'ils venaient à attenter à ma vie. Promet-tu en cet instant, mettre cette lame à mon service à daté de ce jour et pour le reste de ta vie ?

Le jeune guerrier releva la tête et regarda Fye droit dans les yeux, une nouvelle conviction venait de naitre dans son esprit. A présent et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne désirait plus protéger ce garçon seulement pour l'honneur de sa famille, mais aussi parce que ce sourire qui lui avait été adressé lui transperça le cœur. Il voulait voir ce sourire pour le reste de ses jours alors avant de faire sa promesse à l'assemblée, il la récita pour lui même.

Moi, Kurogané, fils du grand guerrier, je déclare solennellement devant cette assemblée, reconnaître en toi, celui dont, par mon épée, je protègerais la vie au péril de la mienne. Que ma lame soit au service de la justice que tu instaures et que tes ennemis soient mille fois transpercés s'ils venaient à attenter à ta vie. Je promet en cet instant, mettre cette lame à ton service à daté de ce jour et pour le reste de ma vie.

Sur ces paroles, Kurogané se redressa, faisant face au jeune magicien. Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une sorte de trouble, comme s'il avait le trac. Le jeune guerrier replaça son sabre à sa ceinture en continuant de fixer Fye. C'est alors que leur parents respectifs se levèrent.

Je déclare les festivités ouvertes ! Fit le grand Flowright.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Fye et Kurogané furent le point de mire de tous les regards et attisaient bien des curiosités. Occupés à saluer les gens, ils finirent par se séparer dans l'immensité de la foule, vaquant à leur occupations. Les invités buvaient et mangeaient, échangeaient des paroles. Les deux garçons quand à eux, avaient du mal à se retrouver de par leur petite taille. Ils se cherchèrent car à partir de ce jour, ils ne devaient plus se quitter. Kurogané aperçut le magicien en premier et se précipita sur lui avant de le perdre de vue une fois de plus. Fye se retourna et adressa une fois de plus ce magnifique sourire à son protecteur.

Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Kurogané, j'espère que nous deviendrons amis.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi maitre, j'espère également devenir l'un de vos amis.

Appel-moi Fye voyons ! Si nous devons devenir amis autant ne pas mettre ce genre de barrières entre nous. N'est-ce pas ?

Heu... oui vous... enfin... tu as raison ! Fit Kurogané embarrassé.

Fye rougit soudainement, ce qui arracha un sourire bienveillant à Kurogané. Oui, c'était décidé, c'est avant tout pour lui sauver la vie qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier la sienne et non plus pour l'honneur de sa famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps s'écoulait, lentement mais surement. Fye était maintenant devenu un homme de 20 ans tout comme Kurogané qui lui, en avait 21. Leur relation depuis leur première rencontre s'étaient épanouie en même temps qu'eux. Ils étaient devenus littéralement inséparables et ce, même pour dormir. Lors de sa première nuit au palais, Kurogané se sentait mal à l'aise, car bien sur, il ne vivait plus chez lui. Ce jour là, Fye était si heureux d'avoir trouver un ami, qu'il avait prit la décision de le rejoindre dans sa chambre qui était située juste à côté de la sienne. Ils avaient beaucoup parlés et ils ont finit par s'endormir côtes à côtes dans le même lit. Depuis, cette habitude est restée inchangée, chaque nuits, ils dormaient ensembles, tant et si bien que une chambre suffisait pour eux deux.

Ce matin, au levé du soleil, Kurogané s'entrainait au sabre dans le grand jardin du palais afin de maintenir son niveau, comme chaque matin. Il avait triplé en taille, en poids et quadruplé en masse musculaire. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance effrayante. Sous l'effort physique, sa transpiration légère faisait ressortir ses muscles cachés sous sa peau mate. Non loin d'ici, un certain jeune homme blond l'observait, caché derrière un buisson. Fye aussi était devenu un superbe jeune homme et était très convoité par les filles, en tout cas surement autant que l'était Kurogané.

Fye sorti soudain de son buisson et bondit sur son ami. Kurogané n'émit pas le moindre signe de surprise, laissant un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- Pfffff encore raté... souffla Fye faussement déçu.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir surprendre un ninja de cette façon ? Répliqua le guerrier de sa voix caverneuse.

- Eh bien je vais finir par penser qu'en effet, ca sera difficile. Fye lui sourit tout en restant accroché au dos de son protecteur. Pourquoi tu te lève si tôt pour t'entrainer ? Il y a bien d'autres moments dans la journée ou tu peux le faire non ?

- Oui, mais je préfère le faire le matin ca me met de bonne humeur et surtout, ca me réveille.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire complice. Leur relation était si fusionnelle que certaines personnes de la cour se demandaient s'ils ne s'étaient pas amouracher l'un de l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient tout deux renoncé aux plus belles courtisanes et cela inquiétait grandement le grand Flowright qui maintenant était devenu un vielle homme à peine capable de se déplacer tout seul. Ce dernier fit appelé son fils en début d'après-midi afin d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

- Mon fils, laisse moi te regarder. Fit le grand Flowright en dévisageant son enfant. Tu as 20 ans maintenant, tu es devenu un si beau jeune homme... Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de choisir une femme ?

- Père, j'ai encore le temps pour cela, je commence à gérer la moitié du pays ce qui n'est pas de tout repos et puis les femmes de cette cour ne m'intéressent pas ! Fit le magicien le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'as tu fait aujourd'hui mon fils ?

- Eh bien, je suis allé dans les bois avec Kurogané. Il m'a appris à me défendre et m'a montrer les points faibles du corps humain. Je trouve cela très amusant, mais cela dit, quand j'essaye de l'attaquer il parvient toujours à esquiver, je le rate sans cesse mais...

Le grand Flowright interrompit son fils en levant difficilement la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Fye, dis-moi, penses-tu que, parce que Kurogané ne doit jamais être loin de toi vous êtes pour autant obliger de partager le même lit ou de passer des journées entières enssemble sans vous ouvrir aux autres ?

- Il me suffit père, à lui seul il vaut toutes les rencontres que je peux faire dans le royaume.

Plus de doutes possibles pour le grand Flowright. Son fils ne le savait peut-être pas encore lui-même, mais il était sans nul doute amoureux de son protecteur. Cela le rongeait, si tel était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de descendance. Le père de Kurogané s'était éteint il y a 5 ans de cela, désormais Flowright était seul et ne pouvait pas se confier à ce vieille ami. Il fit un signe de main à son fils afin que ce dernier retourne à ses occupations, puis, une fois sortit, posa sa tête dans sa main.

Le magicien alla rejoindre Kurogané au point de rendez-vous habituel. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas arrivé. Fye attendit, les coudes posés sur un petit muret et les mains soutenant son visage. Il adorait son protecteur, il s'était ouvert et avait grandi harmonieusement grâce à lui alors pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait délaissé ne serais-ce qu'une journée. Oui, il...

- KYAAAAAAAAA …

- Voilà ! C'est comme ca qu'on fait peur à quelqu'un ! Fit le ninja, fière de lui.

- En effet, le jeune guerrier avait surgit du sous bois pour surprendre le magicien.

- Tu veux me tuer avoue ! Fit le magicien en reprenant sa respiration. Crois moi, encore un peu et tu y parviendra.

- Te tuer ? Jamais, oh grand jamais ! Fit sérieusement Kurogané.

Le ninja s'agenouilla devant le magicien, lui prit la main et déposa ses lèvres dessus en signe de totale loyauté. Fye rougit violemment, il ne pensais pas que les lèvres du ninja pouvaient êtres si douces.

- Il est temps de rentrer Kurorin.

- Raaaah ces surnoms...

Tout deux retournèrent à leur appartements. Après le repas, Fye fit un détour par la bibliothèque afin d'étudier encore la magie, il était devenu à ce jour, le plus puissant des magiciens du monde. Il était capable, rien que par un chant, de soigner de sérieuses blessures, d'éloigner la pluie et les nuages par un sifflement, de briser la plus solide des habitation en récitant une incantation d'à peine 5mots. mais il étudiait encore pour se changer les esprits. Kurogané le rejoignit, attrapant le tournis parmi tous ces livres.

- Comment tu fais pour rester des heures là-dedans ? Fit le ninja totalement perdu.

- Oh, et bien, l'habitude je pense. Répondit Fye évasif.

- Heu... quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu semble bizarre en ce moment.

- Non non, ca va. Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout.

Kurogané, s'empara d'une chaise et prit place aux côtés du mage. Il tentait de s'intéresser à ces livres mais rien à faire. Il observa le magicien, le nez rivé sur ces vieux écrits et le trouvait adorable. Fye leva les yeux vers son protecteur. Ils se regardèrent tout deux intensément. Les yeux bleus du magicien étaient plongés dans les orbes rouge du guerrier et aucun des deux ne détournait le regard. Ils étaient tellement hypnotisés l'un l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils se rapprochaient tout doucement, à tel point que leur lèvres étaient sur le point de se frôler.

Soudain, des cris, des hurlements et des pleurs captèrent l'attention des deux jeunes hommes qui rougirent violemment en prenant conscience de leur soudaine proximité. Ils accoururent dans le couloir d'où provenaient les cris. Kurogané était passé devant Fye pour le protéger d'un éventuel danger. Fye avait peur, voir tous ces visages en pleurs l'inquiétait. Kurogané préserva son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle du trône, suivi de Fye. Leur visages se décomposa devant cet affreux spectacle. Le grand Flowright, cet empereur de renommée mondiale venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Le valet de l'empereur approcha des jeunes hommes.

- Il s'est éteint paisiblement. Fit il la voix tremblante et les yeux embrumés de larmes. Tous les domestiques de ce palais étaient dévoués corps et âme à l'empereur et à son fils et c'est pour eux, une énorme tristesse que de perdre le grand Flowright.

Fye écarquilla les yeux, il restait immobile devant ce spectacle. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Kurogané se retourna vers lui afin de le faire sortir mais Fye se détourna et courut vers son père. Il tendit les bras pour enlacer le corps déjà froid et pleurait à chaudes larmes en poussant des cris de douleur. Devant cette scène, Kurogané ne savait que faire, le mage souffrait tellement, il le ressentait lui-même. Il laissa le temps à Fye d'enlacer son père convenablement afin de lui adresser ses adieux puis prit la décision de l'arracher du cadavre. Fye se débattit mais c'était peine perdue. Kurogané l'emmena dans sa chambre en le tenant fermement. Fye pleurait, il pleurait et il criait. Face à ce désespoir, il ne savait que faire. Il allongea le mage dans le lit, de force, car celui-ci se débattait avec ferveur. Le ninja approcha alors sa bouche de l'oreille du mage et lui murmura, la voix emplie de tristesse.

- Je suis désolé Fye. Fit il simplement la voix douce.

Le mage se saisi de ses épaules et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Ainsi, il finit par s'endormir, le visage tourmenté. Kurogané sortit de la chambre et tournait en rond. Il était si énervé qu'il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces ce qui creusa un cratère dans ce dernier. Il avait passé la majeur parti de sa vie à protéger le mage, il avait été élevé pour ca. Et là, il ne pouvait rien faire, cette impuissance le rendit fou. Alors il comprit quelque chose, une chose vitale. Peu importe combien il était fort, peu importe le nombre de personne qu'il pouvait tuer pour protéger le mage, sa force seule ne lui permettait pas de le protéger contre tout. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se demandait ce que son père ferait dans un moment pareil. Il décida de retourner au prés de Fye et de se coucher prés de lui.

Il dormait encore, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il pleurait dans son sommeil. Kurogané prit place dans le lit et, inconsciemment, le mage venait se lover contre cette chaleur que dégageait le ninja. Kurogané le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Le mage ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda Kurogané, le regard empli d'une tristesse insoutenable.

- Rendors-toi. Fit Kurogané en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais ces caresses faisaient frissonner Fye sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Le ninja a toujours été là, toujours. Ses bras puissants le maintenait tout contre lui alors Fye ressenti un profond réconfort. Nul besoin de parole avec Kurogané. Le regard toujours rivé à celui flamboyant du ninja, le jeune mage approcha doucement son visage de celui du guerrier, tout doucement, pour voir si ce dernier était réceptif à cet appel. Peu importe qu'ils soient deux hommes se disait Fye, il venait d'avoir la preuve que la mort peu surprendre n'importe qui et n'importe quand alors il laissa libre cour à ses désirs.

Kurogané quand à lui, ne savait que faire. Il se demandait s'il avait le droit d'éprouver pareils sentiments vis à vis de celui qu'il devait protéger. Mais le regard de Fye brisa toutes ses protections mentales. C'est alors qu'il prit la tête du mage entre ses puissantes mains pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ainsi, le magicien comprendrait les tendres sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Fye répondit à ce baiser et fit glisser ses fines mains blanches dans la chevelure noire et ébouriffée du guerrier, se collant d'avantage à ce torse si ferme et sculpté de muscles. Kurogané rompit soudainement le baiser.

- Tu dois dormir, après ce qu'il vient de se passer tu as besoins de repos.

Sans répondre, Fye, le yeux embrumés de larmes, fit basculer le ninja sur le dos et se positionna sur lui. Kurogané s'empara d'une larme et tenta de sécher celles qui coulaient. Il senti alors un éclair le transpercer, un éclair de désir. Fye, l'ayant ressenti aussi, se mit à caresser ce si beau corps qu'il ne voulait que pour lui. Tous deux en étaient sur désormais, leur profonde amitié était en réalité de l'amour. Fye se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kurogané, quand celui-ci, fit, à son tour, basculer le magicien sur le dos afin de le dominer. Le ninja s'empara de ses lèvres si douce et les lui caressait avec ses propres lèvres. Ce contacte suffit à allumer un feu en eux. Kurogané descendit dans le cou du mage et passait sa langue sur sa clavicule. Fye soupirait de plaisir, il sentait les mains de Kurogané lui attraper les poignets et plaquer ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il faisait aveuglément confiance au ninja et le laissa poursuivre sa douce exploration en poussant des petits soupirs de plaisirs. Kurogané s'empara soudainement du téton du mage et le léchait avidement, faisant passer et repasser sa langue dessus ce qui le fit durcir instantanément sous l'effet de l'excitation. Fye gémissait de plaisir et sentait son propre membre se durcir dans son pantalon. Quand Kurogané remarqua l'érection du magicien, son membre ne put que lui faire écho. Le ninja pressa son bassin contre celui de Fye alors qu'il lui avait de nouveau kidnappé les lèvres. Cette pression fit de nouveau gémir Fye, gémissement qui se perdit dans le baiser du ninja.

Kurogané abandonna les lèvres du mage et redescendit, cette fois jusqu'au nombril. Il défit la ceinture du magicien et l'envoya valser dans la chambre, puis plongea la main dans son pantalon. Kurogané caressa doucement le membre de Fye tout en faisant glisser son pantalon sur ses fines jambes blanches. Fye gémissait encore et toujours. Il voulait sentir le guerrier en lui le plus vite possible. Désormais nu, Fye subissait tous les délice que lui infligeait son protecteur. Ce dernier fit lentement passer sa langue sur le membre dressé du mage jusqu'à l'extrémité de son sexe. Fye serrait les draps de toutes ses forces tentant de résister. Alors Kurogané le prit en pleine bouche, Fye ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Le ninja entamait de douloureux vas et viens sur le membre du magicien qui serrait toujours les draps.

- Kuro... aaahhh... je ne vais pas... tenir... aahh dit le mage haletant et la respiration rauque.

Kurogané continuait cette torture sans prêter attention à ce que le mage lui disait. Fye poussait de purs cris de plaisir ce qui résonnait comme une musique aux oreilles de Kurogané. C'est alors que le magicien se libéra dans la bouche du guerrier. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une goute de cette précieuse semence. Il remontait au niveau du visage de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand Kurogané rompit le baiser, il découvrit ce visage attendrissant, le visage de son mage, les joues rougies par l'excitation, les yeux brillants et mis-clos, la peau perlée de sueur et la respiration rendue haletante par le plaisir.

Kurogané posa son front contre celui de son partenaire et une fois de plus, ce dernier fit basculer le ninja sur le dos et lui retira son pantalon devenu beaucoup trop gênant. Fye se frotta au membre durci du ninja et lui caressa le torse en déposant des baisers papillons sur ce dernier. Kurogané grogna d'excitation. Le guerrier se redressa et enlaça la fine taille du mage. Fye colla ta tête du ninja dans son cou. Puis, doucement, se laissa glisser sur le membre du guerrier. Kurogané le stoppa net.

- Tu n'est pas préparé, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Fye, ne tenant pas compte des paroles du ninja, fit entrer Kurogane en lui, encore un peu plus. Tout deux gémirent, Fye de douleur, Kurogané de plaisir. Son petit ange était si étroit et si chaud, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour résister à la tentation de se glisser entièrement en lui. Fye poussait de petits cris de douleur et stoppa la descente pour s'habituer à cette imposante intrusion. Kurogané pris le membre de Fye dans sa main et commença de doux vas et viens. Le magicien était secoué de spasmes de plaisir et glissa entièrement sur le sexe du ninja puis entama de lent mouvements. Le plaisir les consumaient et, par cet acte, ils s'avouaient leur amour mutuel. Le mage fit pénétrer le membre du ninja entièrement en lui et accentua le mouvement. Kurogané caressa le dos du magicien puis fini par lui agripper violemment les fesses en le faisant monter et descendre sur son sexe. Fye criait de plaisir, Kurogané lui, se contentait de gémir. Alors, au summum du plaisir, le ninja approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son partenaire et lui souffla :

- Je t'aime... Fye... je … t'aime...

Sur ces mots il resserra l'emprise autour du corps fragile de son mage, ce dernier était incapable d'aligner deux mots tant le plaisir était grand. Alors ils se libérèrent tout deux en même temps. Haletant, ils reprirent leur souffle, front contre front et Kurogané fit rouler son magicien sur le côté afin que celui-ci se repose. Fye le regardait dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux mis clos.

- Je t'aime aussi... Kuro... puis il s'endormit d'un coup.

Kurogané observait son petit ange dormir dans ses bras. Son corps d'albâtre semblait si fragile, il voulait le protéger de tout. Mais comment faire pour le protéger de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?


	3. Chapter 3

Les trois jours qui suivirent la mort du grand Flowright furent mornes. L'empereur ennemi avait eu vent de ce décès le jour même. Le fils du grand Flowright était plus fragile et plus vulnérable. Il échafaudait déjà un plan pour s'emparer du mage afin de mettre sa magie à son service. Même s'il avait son propre magicien, celui(ci était loin d'être le meilleur et il ne faisait certainement pas le poids face à Fye. De plus, enlever le nouvel empereur déséquilibrerait son royaume et le fragiliserait d'avantage. Il se chargerait d'éloigner ce guerrier de malheur. En s'emparant de Fye D. Flowright, il gagnerait le Japon entier.

Cette journée était particulière pour le royaume. Fye est maintenant devenu empereur et magicien et aujourd'hui était la cérémonie de l'enterrement du grand Flowright. Tous les membres qui avaient servi l'empereur, des conseillers politiques aux domestiques en passant par les banquiers étaient vêtus de noirs. Fye regardait le paysage par la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre. Lui aussi avait revêtu le costume traditionnel des jours sombres. Il avait revêtu un kimono noir à ceinture bleue, le bleue étant la couleur de la famille Flowright. Il portait, par dessus ce kimono, une épaisse cape noire et, accrochée à la ceinture, l'épée familiale qui se transmettait de pères en fils depuis des générations. Cette épée symbolisait le pouvoir, seul l'empereur avait le privilège de la porté. Il repensait au cadavre de son père et à la conversation qu'ils ont eu avant sa disparition. Son père souhaitait tellement qu'il trouve une femme, en réalité, il avait attendu ce jour depuis bien longtemps, mais Fye, aveuglé par sa jeunesse et persuadé que son père était immortel, n'avait pas tenu compte de ses désirs. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus, il voulais, en son honneur, réaliser le rêve de son père.

Kurogané entra dans la chambre, il avait également revêtu ses habits de cérémonie mortuaire. Bien que le noir était sa couleur à la base, il portait cette fois un pantalon moulant et des bottes montantes jusqu'au genoux. Le ninja voulait voir Fye seul à seul avant la cérémonie. Il ne savait pas comment agir face à lui depuis la disparition de Flowright. Il l'aimait, profondément même, mais il se demandait si le moment était approprié pour des déclarations d'amour, des câlins ou même pour lui faire l'amour. Il avait adoré pouvoir toucher son mage et, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il voulait passer sa vie prés de lui pour le protéger mais aussi pour l'aimer. Il s'approcha de lui et lui enlaça la taille. Fye se dégagea immédiatement.

Je... heu... je suis désolé Kurogané, mais je voudrais oublier ce qu'il s'est passer cette nuit-là. Fit le mage en regardant le sol les larmes aux yeux.

Kurogané recula d'un pas afin de respecter la décision du mage. Le visage impassible il se mit à genoux devant son nouvel empereur et lui dit durement :

Tes désirs sont des ordres, je reste à ton service et, ayant juré de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ma mort, je remplirai cette mission.

En réalité, le cœur de Kurogané venait de se brisé. Ses mains tremblaient mais le ninja fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le mage ne le remarque pas. Il ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser en plus. Fye posa sa main sur la tête du guerrier en guise de remerciement puis quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Kurogané se releva en gardant la tête baissée. Il savait que c'était trop beau pour durer. Il avait oublier son rôle premier, mourir pour le protéger s'il le fallait, rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit couler des larmes le long de ses joues. Il écarquilla les yeux en récupérant un peu de cet étrange liquide. Ce furent ses premières larmes et il en était choqué. Un guerrier de sa trempe n'avait jamais apprit à pleurer et cela lui était interdit car, pleurer une fois, c'est pleurer sans cesse, et face à l'ennemi, il perdrait de sa crédibilité de guerrier. C'est ce qu'on lui a toujours apprit. Il redressa la tête et se jura de n'aimer que son empereur jusqu'à son dernier souffle et de veiller sur son bonheur, même si cet amour n'était pas partagé. Sur cette pensé, il quitta la pièce à son tour en y laissant ses derniers souvenirs de bonheur. Il n'y entrerai plus jamais.

La cérémonie débuta. Tous les gens de la cour étaient réunis autour du caveau Flowright. Le cercueil descendait doucement dans le trou pour y rejoindre celui de sa mère. Kurogané se plaça prés de lui selon la coutume. Un guerrier devait, durant n'importe quelle cérémonie, se tenir au côté de la personne qu'il protégeait en prenant soins de garder sa main sur son sabre pour montrer à tous qu'il était prêt à dégainer. Ce geste représente le symbole de la promesse prononcée il y a des années, par ce simple geste, il montrait sa loyauté et sa puissance de guerrier, apte à trancher ou à transpercer tout ce qui menaçait le nouvel empereur. Fye se tourna vers l'assemblée constituée de conseillers, du chef de son armée, des administrateurs et des banquiers tous accompagnés de leurs protecteur personnel qui n'étaient autre que des parents de Kurogané.

Moi, Fye D. Flowright, en ce jour de deuil, je déclare aujourd'hui, être prêt à prendre la succession du grand Flowright. Que ce royaume puisse, sous mon règne, connaître la prospérité et la paix. En tant que nouvel empereur et magicien mondialement reconnu, je m'y engage.

Kurogané était empli de fierté. Ce petit garçon qu'il avait connu il y a maintenant 13 ans était devenu son empereur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de loyauté. Mourir pour lui serait un honneur et un plaisir. Il se demandait s'il aurait ressentit tout ca s'il avait du prêter serment à une autre personne. Est-ce son amour pour son mage qui le rendait si heureux malgré le rejet de ce dernier ? Peu importait, jamais rien ni personne ne le ferait douter à ce sujet.

L'assemblé se leva, ils étaient tous vêtus de noir, une banderole bleue accrochée sur l'épaule traversant leur torse et reconnurent en Fye, leur nouvel empereur, qu'ils serviraient et épauleraient avec autant de ferveur qu'ils l'ont fait pour Flowright. Tous ces gens avaient étés choisis pour leur loyauté envers le précédent empereur et c'était pour eux un honneur que de servir son successeur.

Un grand buffet trônait au milieu de la salle des cérémonies. Ce deuil devait être « fêté » comme il se doit. Fye gagna sa place à table, Kurogané à ses côtés. La coutume voulait que le guerrier personnel de l'empereur se présente prés de lui à chaque moment de la journée jusqu'à ce que ce dernier trouve une femme et fonde sa famille. Alors, quand ce jour viendra, il perdra des places à la table pour les laissées à sa femme et à son ou ses enfants. Kurogané le savait, et il avait comprit que le mage l'avait repoussé pour accéder aux désirs de son père. Il maudissait le jour ou une femme lui prendrait son trésor, mais il bénirait son bonheur. D'ailleurs, Kurogané aussi avait pour rôle d'engendrer la génération suivante de guerrier. Bien que sa famille soit nombreuse et que, même sans lui, l'avenir de son clan était assuré, ce rôle lui incombait tout de même. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir à une femme, il ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'il tiendrait à elle plus que tout, sachant que ce rôle est déjà tenu par Fye. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il attendrait que le magicien fonde sa propre famille avant de fonder la sienne pour être sur qu'il ne reste aucun espoir entre eux.

Kurogané avait passé la soiré à dévisager le nouvel empereur. Aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage, il gardait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Alors son serviteur s'approcha de lui.

Monsieur, pardonner moi cette remarque, mais, veillant sur vous depuis votre naissance je n'ai jamais cessé de constaté que votre joie de vivre est contagieuse. Je comprend le malheur qui vous mine, mais tout le royaume compte sur vous monsieur.

Fye sorti de sa torpeur, et médita sur ces quelques sages paroles. Il repensait à son père qui avait su sourire quand sa mère les avaient quittés. Des faux sourires certes, mais des sourires tout de même. Il releva la tête et regarda son serviteur.

Vous avez parfaitement raison, excusez mon manque de discernement, fit le mage en arborant son plus beau sourire.

Toute l'assemblée ainsi que les serviteurs furent rassurés en voyant l'empereur sourire. Il continuèrent à parler et à manger. Kurogané quand à lui fit la moue et ne se laissa pas une seconde abusé par ce sourire plus qu'exagéré, mais au moins, Fye était sortit de sa torpeur et le ninja remerciait mentalement le domestique même s'il aurait voulu s'en charger lui-même.

**La suite est en route. J'espère que vous appréciez cette lecture. **


	4. Chapter 4

La soirée touchait à sa fin. La plupart des conviés étaient rentrés chez eux. Fye quand à lui, se retira dans la bibliothèque afin de s'adonner à la lecture pour occuper son esprit. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Kurogané le matin et cela le perturbait encore plus. Il aimait Kurogané il en était sur, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer le souhait de son défunt père. Mais comment faire ? Comment tomber amoureux d'une femme alors que Kurogané détiens son cœur entre ses mains ? Il ne devait pas laisser paraître son amour devant le ninja de peur de succomber à ce dernier. Il lui avait fait du mal ce matin, il le savait et il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur, mais la perte de son père était encore trop récente pour penser à ca. Il quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Il aperçu le guerrier adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard baissé. Fye l'observait. Kurogané est si beau, pensa t-il.

Veux-tu entrer ? Fit le magicien timidement en détournant le regard.

Kurogané le regardait sans savoir que dire, il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette chambre qui ne lui rappelait que cette proximité désormais perdue.

Non, je vais dormir dans la chambre à côté cette nuit, je ne veux pas te déranger, tu as besoins de temps pour te reposer. De plus, maintenant que tu es notre nouvel empereur il serait mal vu que l'on dorment encore ensemble ne crois-tu pas ?

Fye restait silencieux. Il avait comprit que le guerrier pensait être une source de problème supplémentaire pour lui. Et, pour tenter de se détacher de lui, il fit un signe de tête positif.

Si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. Fit le ninja en entrant dans sa chambre.

Fye fit de même. Il referma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci en se prenant la tête entre les mains. J'ai en permanence besoins de toi abruti, pensa t-il. Que faire ? L'aimer est-il vraiment un fardeau pour ma nouvelle fonction ? Qu'est-ce que père aurait fait à ma place ? Aurait-il laisser cet amour entrer dans sa vie en sachant qu'il serait malgré tout capable de gérer le royaume ou aurait-il préférer le repousser pour respecter les bonnes mœurs en passant le reste de sa vie à vivre pas défaut ? Fye était trop fatigué pour réfléchir d'avantage. Il retira ses vêtements et alla se coucher.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Kurogané ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se releva puis sorti de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de celle de Fye et vérifiait que tout allait bien, puis la referma. Kurogané se rendit devant la tombe de ses parents et s'agenouilla devant. Père, mère, ma position ne me permet pas de prendre de décision pour celui que j'aime étant donné son rang, je suis à ses ordres et n'ai aucun droit sur lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai... pleuré. Je le sens malheureux mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devait plus attendre de sentiments de sa part. Mais alors pourquoi m'a t-il avouer ses sentiments ? Père, mère, que feriez-vous à ma place ? Le forceriez-vous à accepter ses sentiments ou le laisseriez-vous en proie aux doutes et aux tourments qui sont siens en ce moment ? Ou s'arrête ma fonction de protecteur ?

Kurogane resta une bonne parti de la nuit devant le tombeau de sa famille à méditer sur le meilleur comportement à adopté face à l'empereur avant de retourner au palais. Sur le chemin du retour, il aperçu les gardes avachi à terre. Il y avait du sang partout c'était un véritable carnage. Il pensa immédiatement à Fye et paniqua. Il accourut soudain vers la chambre du mage et ouvrit violemment la porte. Le magicien dormait encore paisiblement. Mais une fenêtre de la baie vitrée était ouverte. Kurogané fronça les sourcils, détectant une présence. Il referma doucement la porte et dégaina lentement son sabre en parcourant la pièce du regard, plongée dans l'obscurité.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il avançait à pas de loup, prudent, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il arriva au niveau du lit de Fye, celui-ci semblait dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre en l'inspectant et prit soins de vérifier également derrière les rideaux avant de la refermer silencieusement. Le sabre toujours en main, prêt à attaquer, il fouilla du regard le moindre recoin de la pièce ainsi que sous le lit. Rien.

Soudain, La couverture du magicien se souleva, Kurogané se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Un ninja masqué, tout de noir vêtu, avait collé la pointe d'une dague sur la gorge de l'empereur toujours endormi. Kurogané resta immobile, se concentrant sur la meilleur façon d'approcher l'individu sans que ce dernier n'ai le temps blesser le magicien. Cependant, Kurogané se trouvait dans la lumière de la lune alors que l'intrus était en partie caché par l'obscurité. Il était en fâcheuse posture. Un lourd silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Les deux individus se jaugèrent et se regardèrent en silence. Kurogané ne lâcha pas l'individu du regard. Soudain, le mage ouvrit les yeux et aperçu le ninja, sabre dégainé dirigé vers lui, en position d'attaque, le regard inquiet, prêt à bondir sur lui. Il leva la tête.

Kuro...

Une main se colla sur sa bouche, provenant de derrière lui. Il sentit une pointe aiguisé presser sa gorge. Il n'osait plus bouger. Il tremblait de peur et lança un regard effrayé à son ninja qui se trouvait en mauvaise position. En effet, s'il tentait de tuer l'intrus, celui-ci risquait de lui trancher la gorge avant même que Kurogané puisse l'atteindre. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre de savoir ce que l'intrus comptait faire. Soudain, Kurogané eu un déclic. Si cet intrus tuait l'empereur, il serait inévitablement embroché par son sabre sans même avoir le temps de s'enfuir, mais s'il avait eu pour mission d'éliminer l'empereur, qu'attendait-il ? Non, il ne devait pas le tuer sinon ca serait déjà fait. Cependant, il restait tout de même à l'affut du moindre mouvement de l'individu masqué.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, comme un sifflement. L'intrus prit le mage avec lui, le fit se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Kurogané suivit ses mouvement de la pointe de son sabre tout en s'approchant doucement, les yeux grand ouverts. Tout à coup, l'intrus se laissa tomber par la fenêtre et prit la fuite en relâchant le mage. Kurogané bondit et éloigna immédiatement le magicien de la fenêtre en le cachant derrière lui. Il inspecta les alentours et le tour de la baie vitrée. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il referma la fenêtre en gardant son sabre dégainé et se tourna vers un Fye totalement paniqué.

C'était quoi ca ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit- il tremblant de peur.

Des messagers. Répondit le ninja tranchant.

Des... oh mon dieu, mais c'était quoi le message ? Que voulaient-ils ?

Le message devait être un truc du genre « On peut entrer et sortir comme on veut ». Ils ont réussi à s'introduire dans le palais et ont massacrés plusieurs gardes. En clair, tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. Nous devons partir, vite, rassemble tes affaires.

Mais je ne peux pas partir en laissant les domestiques tout seuls !

Les domestiques ne craignent rien, ce n'est pas après eux qu'ils en ont.

Sur ces mots, le ninja griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le déposa sur le lit. Les domestiques tomberaient forcément dessus.

Fye se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires, il ne discutait pas à ce sujet, Kurogané a été entrainé pour ca, il devait savoir ce qu'il disait, s'il prétendait qu'il n'était plus en sécurité au palais c'est que s'était vrai. Il courut à travers la pièce pour prendre des vêtements alors que Kurogané guettait chaque issues de la pièce, prêt à attaquer le moindre intrus. Une fois que le magicien avait terminé, le ninja le prit par la main et ils se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie du palais en passant prés des cadavres des gardes. Fye ferma les yeux devant cet horrible spectacle. Ils se rendirent à l'écurie, Kurogané attelait deux chevaux et ils prirent la fuite.

Ils voyagèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Kurogané avait prit des chemins peu fréquentés pour évité une éventuelle attaque. Il observa le magicien. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Il était épuisé. Kurogané avait pris le chemin le plus sur mais aussi le plus long. Il décida donc de s'arrêter pour le reste de la nuit afin que le mage puisse se reposer. Fye ouvrit les yeux, à moitié endormi.

Nous sommes arrivés ? Fit-il à faible voix.

Non, mais on va s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois dormir.

Fye accepta l'offre avec plaisir car il parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt, traversée par un cour d'eau. Kurogané regarda autour de lui, puis s'avança vers un énorme rocher. Il écarta quelques feuillages et pénétra à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une petite grotte. Le mage le suivait de prés.

Attend ici, fit le ninja.

Fye s'adossa alors contre la parois et attendit. Kurogané inspecta la grotte avec attention. Il ne laissait rien au hasard quand il s'agissait de protéger son magicien. Il retourna vers le mage et l'invita à prendre place avant de ressortir chercher une couverture dans l'un des sacs attachés à la selle du cheval, puis retourna dans la grotte. Il tendit la couverture au mage et attendit que se dernier soit assis pour pouvoir prendre place à l'extrême opposé, ce que Fye avait remarqué. Le ninja semblait prendre des distances.

Merci Kurogané... pour tout. Fit le magicien d'une voix triste.

Mais Kurogané ne répondit rien. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Il restait là, assis, adossé contre la parois les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Il faisait si sombre que Fye eu du mal à le voir. Il s'empara alors d'un cailloux, le prit entre ses deux mains puis se mit à chuchoter une incantation dans un langage totalement inconnu du ninja. Kurogané ouvrit les yeux et le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, une magnifique lumière bleue émanât du petit cailloux, éclaircissant toute la grotte. Le guerrier était stupéfait, la mage parvenait à faire naitre la lumière à partir de l'obscurité. Mais très vite, il revint à lui.

Tu devrais dormir, j'insiste.

Ça va pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu semble perturbé en ce moment. Enfin, je te le demande mais je pense en avoir une vague idée alors je tiens à …

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Coupa le ninja.

Fye le regardait, attristé par cette réponse cinglante. Le ninja ne semblait pas se remettre de la conversation qu'ils ont eu le jour de l'enterrement de Flowright et maintenant, il s'en voulait. Kurogané, surprit le mage, perdu dans ses pensés, arborant un visage triste, alors il ajouta :

Je n'ai pas sus te protéger. Fit-il calmement.

Fye releva la tête et le toisait du regard.

Pourtant, je suis toujours en vie, répliqua t-il.

Tu l'es encore parce qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas te tuer sinon crois moi, tu aurais été égorgé durant ton sommeil.

Le mage déglutit.

Je ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se passe, mais... Fye s'arrêtât net avant de continuer sa phrase. Devait-il lui dire ? Tant pis ! Mais je suis content que tu sois prés de moi ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurogané regarda le mage, les yeux ébahis. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. En tout les cas, il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais du quitter Fye du regard cette nuit, cette erreur aurait pu coûter la vie au magicien.

- J'ai failli à ma mission, je me demande comment tu peux encore me faire confiance après un échec pareil. Fit Kurogané plus que perturbé.

Fye se leva en emportant avec lui la couverture dans laquelle il était enveloppé et se plaça entre les jambes de Kurogané, lui tournant le dos. Le ninja s'empara de la couverture et se couvrit avec en enveloppant par la même occasion le petit ange collé à son torse afin qu'il ai bien chaud pour dormir cette nuit. Fye se senti immédiatement en sécurité, dans les bras du guerrier, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. En effet, le ninja devait au moins faire le triple de volume du mage, entièrement bâti en muscles. Comment ne pas ressentir ce sentiment de parfaire sécurité ? Le mage leva soudainement la tête vers son protecteur en lui adressant un regard plein de confiance.

- Et pourtant, tu m'as protégé de la plus belle façon qu'il soit, tu te préoccupe toujours de moi avant de penser à toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'aurais toujours confiance en toi.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose. C'est mon rôle de te protéger alors tu passeras toujours avant moi.

- Alors c'est dont tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un rôle à tenir ?

Kurogané ne savait quoi répondre face à cette réplique. Évidement que le mage était bien plus que cela pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, se rappelant de ses paroles « Oublions cette nuit ! ». Il ne voulait pas lui causer encore plus de soucis en lui montrant qu'il souffrait.

- Bien sur que non, tu es... Il s'arrêtât, il avait peur de dire une bêtise. ...pour moi tu es... il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de la décision prise par son empereur … tu es mon ami. Dit il avec une pointe de regret à peine perceptible dans la voix.

Sur ces mots, Fye écarquilla les yeux. Il était juste un ami pour le ninja, rien de plus. Son cœur loupa un battement. Il se défit de l'emprise de Kurogané, se leva, puis sorti de la grotte. Le ninja bondit sur ses deux jambes et lui agrippa le bras.

- Non, tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici, tant que nous avons pas plus de détails sur ces agresseurs tu es en danger.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Hurla le mage hors de lui.

Kurogané se figea, c'était la première fois que Fye lui criait dessus de la sorte en l'insultant. Le fait qu'il ai dit que le mage était son ami n'avait pas du bien passé. Fye continua, toujours en hurlant :

- Arrête de te soucier sans cesse de ma sécurité comme un gorille ! Je te dis que je te fais confiance, que je suis heureux quand je suis prés de toi, et toi, tu ne comprend rien ! Ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit que je puisse …

Kurogané le fit taire d'un baiser, l'ayant plaqué contre la parois de la grotte. S'il continuait d'élever la voix ainsi, ils allaient se faire repérer. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait en réalité tout compris. Il avait compris que le mage l'aimait malgré tout, mais qu'il était en plein combat intérieur en se demandant s'il devait accéder au souhait de son père ou penser à son propre bonheur. Alors, Kurogané avait pris les choses en mains.

- Excuse moi Fye. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un imbécile, mais je n'irais jamais contre ta volonté. Si tu ne veux plus de moi ni de tes sentiments, je ne l'accepterais jamais tout au fond de moi, mais je n'irais pas contre ta volonté, je serait ce que tu veux que je sois. Non pas pour tenir mon rôle, mais pour te montrer que je suis absolument capable de tout pour te rendre heureux et ce, même si je ne fais pas parti de ce bonheur.

A ces mots, prononcés avec douceur, Fye ne put retenir ses larmes. Cet imbécile est vraiment trop dévoué pensa t-il. Alors, le magicien s'empara des lèvres du ninja afin de lui monter une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il attendait réellement de lui. Maintenant, il devait penser à lui, son père n'était plus et bien qu'il le pleurait encore, c'était à son tour d'être heureux et de vivre pleinement sa vie avec celui qu'il aimait. Le mage brisa le baiser.

- Voilà ce que je veux que tu sois pour moi, mais seulement si tu le souhaite toi aussi, je veux que tu sois toujours sincère vis à vis de moi, même si cette sincérité n'est pas ne ma faveur. Promet-le !

Alors, une fois de plus, Kurogané se mit à genoux devant son empereur en baisant la tête.

- Je te le promet. Fit le ninja, comblé de bonheur.

Fye le releva et lui pris la tête entre ses douces mains blanches.

- Pas de ca avec moi, je ne veux plus voir de révérence ni aucune autre marque de respect parce que ca me donne l'impression d'être éloigné de toi. Pour moi, tu es mon égal, tu es mon empereur. Fit le magicien en arborant son plus beau sourire.

Le ninja failli avoir une attaque en écoutant ces mots. Lui, l'égale de l'empereur ? Mais à quoi le magicien pensait-il ? Peu importe, il se plia à sa volonté et, pour sceller cette promesse, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en le soulevant et en le ramenant dans la couette, le magicien entre ses jambes enveloppé de ses bras et de la couette. On ne voyait que la tête du magicien. Il ronronnait et se pressait un peu plus sur le torse du ninja en caressant doucement cet avant bras puissant qui l'enlaçait. Kurogané caressait la tête de son petit ange avec sa joue et le serrant plus fort encore. Il ne laisserait jamais personne le lui enlever.

Soudain, le ninja sursauta en sentant la main du mage caresser son entre jambe. Se dernier se retourna afin de pouvoir regarder son protecteur et se redressa sur ses genoux. Même dans cette position, Kurogané le dépassait encore d'une tête. Le mage posa ses lèvres sur celles du ninja et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de ce dernier.

- Je te veux tout entier, fit le mage la voix tremblante.

- Ça fait longtemps que je suis à toi corps et âme. Répliqua le guerrier.

Fye frissonna, il avait froid. Kurogané le rapprocha de lui en reprenant la couverture tombée à terre et l'enveloppa dedans. Fye se dégagea et se saisis de son bâton magique en se relevant. Un boule de feu jaillit littéralement de ce dernier et se déposa sur le sol, diffusant une douce chaleur dans la grotte. Fye retourna se lover contre son guerrier et reprit là où il en était resté. Il brisa le baiser et regarda Kurogané intensément.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait du mal quand je t'ai dis d'oublier la nuit que l'on avait passés. En réalité, moi-même je me refusais à oublier. C'était la première foi que je laissais quelqu'un me toucher de la sorte, et c'était merveilleux, je ne regrette pas cette nuit. Et je pense réellement les mots que j'ai prononcés avant de m'endormir. Fit le mage, soulagé d'avoir présenté ses excuses.

Kurogané lui sourit tendrement. La perte de son père avait du être un véritable choc et il le comprenait. Mais, bien qu'ayant été blessé, il n'avait jamais eu aucune rancœur envers le mage.

- Je suis content. Mais tu n'avais pas besoins de me présenter d'excuses, j'avais compris tout ca. Alors... restons ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, qu'en dis-tu ?

Fye répondit en adressant un sourire lumineux et angélique à son guerrier. Kurogané le sentait heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le magicien reprit son baiser et défit l'armure noire du ninja et se mit à parcourir son torse bronzé de des mains froides. Kurogané frissonna. Tout en répondant avidement au baiser de son magicien, le guerrier déboutonna à son tour la veste du mage et introduisit ses mains chaudes à l'intérieur caressant chaque parcelle de cette douce peau blanche ce qui fit frémir Fye de désir. Le ninja fit lentement glisser la chemise du magicien sur ses épaules afin de lui retirer.

- Je t'aime mon Kuropu... Fit Fye au creux de l'oreille de ce dernier.

Le ninja arborait un franc sourire, ces petits surnoms étaient la marque de bonheur de son mage. Même si il se sentait ridicule. Le guerrier lui répondit par un regard profond avant de faire glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Fye. Il ouvrit le pantalon de magicien et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, comme lors de leur première nuit. Le membre du magicien était déjà tout dur, Kurogané entama alors de lent mouvement de vas et viens sur son membre, Fye gémissait de plaisir sous cette douce caresse. Ces gémissements excitèrent le ninja qui se sentit soudainement étroit dans son pantalon. Le mage posa sa main sur celle de Kurogané afin de lui faire difficilement stopper son mouvement. Le ninja le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors Fye fit glisser sa bouche sur le torse musclé de son guerrier et descendit jusqu'à son nombril. Kurogané comprit soudain ses intentions, il passa sa main sous le menton du mage et lui releva la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ca, c'est un peu... enfin... je ne veux pas que tu te rabaisse à ca ! Fit le guerrier.

- Oserais-tu t'opposer à ma volonté ? Fit le magicien, le regard colérique.

Kurogané ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulais pas contester les décisions de son empereur, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le voir faire une chose aussi basse et humiliante. C'était à lui de lui faire ce genre de chose et non pas le contraire. Kurogané ne retira pas sa main du menton de Fye. Alors ce dernier arbora un regard insistant.

- Laisse moi faire, c'est un ordre ! Fit le mage, tranchant.

Le guerrier se renfrogna et obtempéra. Fye s'empara du membre du ninja et le caressa doucement du bout de la langue ce qui provoqua un spasme de plaisir chez Kurogané. Ses douces lèvres glissaient sur son membre, alors le guerrier se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir. Il tendit la main pour caresser doucement la joue de ce petit angelot qu'il aimait tant. Sa respiration était saccadée et il laissa échapper des grognements de plaisir.

- Fye... mmm... arrête toi là... je vais...

Mais le magicien redoublait ses caresses. Alors Kurogané se libéra dans la bouche de son empereur, mort de honte. Ce dernier releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire de satisfaction. Kurogané n'osa pas le regarder et détourna les yeux. Le magicien s'empara alors de son visage de ses deux mains et le força à le regarder, avec ce même sourire.

- J'ai adoré te faire ca. Dit-il avant d'embrasser fougueusement le ninja.

Kurogané resta silencieux et enlaça son mage en l'asseyant sur ses jambes. Il reprit le membre du magicien entre sa main, qui suffoquait de plaisir. De sa main libre il passa ses doigt sur les lèvres de Fye, qui les captura dans sa bouche et les caressaient de la langue. Il est magnifique, pensa le ninja. Les joues rougie par le désir, ses deux saphirs brillants, la lumière du feu reflétant dans ses cheveux d'or... oui, pas de doute, c'était un ange. Kurogané fit glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et introduisit, tout doucement, un doigt dans son intimité. Le mage se crispa immédiatement, s'accrochant aux épaules du guerrier grimaçant sous l'inconfortable intrusion. Lentement, il remua son doigt et, sentant Fye se détendre, fit pénétrer le second en prenant soins d'accentuer ses mouvement de vas et viens sur son membre. Une fois habitué à ses doigts, le ninja les retira, agrippa Fye par les fesses et le fit lentement descendre sur son membre. Le magicien gémit, au début de douleur, mais très vite remplacée par le plaisir. Kurogané grogna, sa voix caverneuse empli la grotte et leur deux corps luisait de sueur. Fye descendit un peu plus sur son membre jusqu'à finalement le faire entrer entièrement en lui. Le magicien poussa un cri de plaisir que Kurogané perçu comme un appel. Toujours en agrippant les fesse du mage, il le fit lentement monter et descendre tout en déposant des baiser dans son cou. Fye agrippa les cheveux du guerrier sous ce plaisir puissant. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Ses mouvement se firent alors plus accélérés.

- Kuro...aaah...

Sur ces mots, Kurogané se libéra à l'intérieur de Fye en étouffant un râle dans le cou de ce dernier. Le mage fit de même quelques secondes après. Leur cœur battaient à plein régime et leur respiration se faisait difficile. Fye déposa ses lèvres sur le front du ninja, en le gardant serré contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ca quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur esprits. Kurogané se retira et déposa le mage entre ses jambe tout en s'emparant de la couverture afin de l'y enveloppé comme un nourrisson. Cette pensé le fit sourire. Fye se dégagea de la couverture et enveloppa son protecteur avec lui. Il reposait contre son torse en ronronnant. Kurogané tenait les rebords de la couverture et enveloppait son mage de ses bras que le magicien agrippait.

Fye s'endormit en peu de temps, il doit vraiment être fatigué pensa le guerrier. Tout en veillant sur le repos du mage, il se disait que jamais il ne pourrait poser ses mains sur quelqu'un d'autre, jamais il ne pourrait enlacer quelqu'un d'autre, et enfin, pour personne d'autre il ne serait si dévoué, seul l'empereur en avait le privilège. Il s'endormit à son tour, plus que jamais confiant sur sa motivation à protéger son trésor.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurogané ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était encore fatigué mais la route était encore longue. Il sera les bras afin de rapprocher Fye de lui. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux en se rendant compte que le magicien avait disparu. Il bondit sur ses deux jambes, s'empara de son sabre, et couru vers la sortie de la grotte. Il promena son regard dans tous les sens, totalement paniqué. Il regarda la rivière de plus prés et y aperçut le magicien en train de se baigner tranquillement. Fye se retourna et vit le visage tout décomposé du guerrier, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Le magicien leva un sourcil en affichant un regard amusé, détaillant le ninja du regard.

Eh bien Kuromamour, tu veux me rejoindre ? Si tu ne veux pas, va au moins te passer un vêtement ! Fit-il en rigolant.

Kurogané revint à lui et se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu, sabre en main comme prêt à prendre la fuite. Il poussa un hurlement de sa voix profonde, ce qui eu pour effet de faire partir toute une nuée d'oiseaux. Il cacha immédiatement ses parties génitales et pénétra dans la grotte en marche arrière. Fye eu un fou rire. Une fois à l'intérieur, le guerrier passa son pantalon, mit sa ceinture, reprit son sabre en main et sortit rejoindre son magicien prés du cour d'eau. Fye se frottait la peau avec des fleurs ramassées non loin. Kurogané se pencha légèrement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Ce dernier se retourna.

Dis moi, quand cesseras-tu de me faire avoir des cheveux blancs ? Fit le ninja le plus sérieusement du monde.

Désolé mon Kuropu, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Tu aurais du pourtant, tu n'imagine pas une seconde la peur que j'ai eu.

Fye approcha son visage de celui du guerrier et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvre, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer instantanément le ninja. Fye est magnifique pensa t-il. En effet, les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les branches des arbres et parsemaient l'eau claire et le corps du mage de petites tâches de lumière. On aurait dit une nymphe.

Kuro, arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi. Je ne risque rien prés de toi ! Fit le magicien avec un grand sourire.

Sur cette phrase, le mage s'empara d'une des fleurs qu'il avait ramassé et l'attacha à ses cheveux. Il regardait Kurogané dans les yeux en cambrant le bassin et en battant des cils.

Tu me trouve comment Kuropi ? Fit-il d'un air blagueur.

Le guerrier se prit la tête entre les mains. Il est pas possible se dit-il. Kurogané se relava, alla chercher sa cape dans la grotte et retourna prés de la rivière. Il prit le magicien dans se bras afin de le tirer de l'eau et l'enveloppa dans sa cape en le ramenant dans la grotte.

La route est encore longue, habille toi je rassemble tes affaires, fit le ninja.

Fye obéit. Tout en se rhabillant, il observa le guerrier qui était resté torse nu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce superbe dos, d'une virilité époustouflante. Celui-ci se décida à remettre son armure. Il attacha fermement son sabre à sa ceinture et mit sa cape noire sur ses épaules. Il sortirent de la grotte, attachèrent les bagages à la selle des chevaux puis reprirent la route.

Au fait Kuro, où va t-on ? Fit le magicien

Je te conduit dans ma famille, tu y sera en sécurité. Ils te protègerons.

D'accord, mais toi, que vas-tu faire tant que je serais là-bas ?

Je vais retourné au palais pour interroger les domestiques et tenter de savoir qui à envoyer les messagers. Tu restera là-bas jusqu'à mon retour.

Fye ne répondit rien. D'après le ninja, ils seront arrivés dans quelques heures. Le voyage fut silencieux, ils s'arrêtèrent une fois pour manger, et repartirent aussitôt. Soudain, Fye et Kurogané aperçurent une sorte de mini ville entourée de rempares.

Nous y sommes, fit le ninja d'un air satisfait.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la ville. Les gardes postés en hauteur sur les rempares reconnurent les couleurs portées par le ninja, ce dernier était sans nul doute l'un des leurs. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Kurogané fut reçus en héros par les gens du village. Fye regardait autour de lui, les habitations étaient modestes mais les gens semblaient heureux. Ils empruntèrent une petite route sinueuse et arrièrent devant un temple. Ils descendirent de leur chevaux et aperçurent un vieil homme portant une longue barbe blanche, les mains jointes dans le dos, un sourire bienfaisant au visage. Kurogané s'approcha de lui et les deux hommes posèrent leur mains sur l'épaule de l'autre en guise de salutation. Kurogané souriait, il semblait bien connaître ce vieux monsieur. Ce dernier se tourna vers le magicien et s'inclina pour le saluer.

Fye, je te présente le sage de ma famille. C'est lui qui m'a enseigner le maniement du sabre.

Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, empereur Flowright. Fit le vielle homme.

De même monsieur. Fit Fye, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurogané se tourna vers le vieille homme, le regard suppliant.

Puis-je compter sur votre aide et sur celle des guerriers pour protéger l'empereur durant mon absence ? Fit le ninja sérieusement.

L'empereur est ici chez lui, fit le vieille homme, il restera sous notre protection aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Répondit le vieux sage en se tournant vers Fye. Votre famille et la notre sont alliées depuis 200 ans maintenant monsieur Flowright, c'est pour notre clan un honneur de vous recevoir chez nous et d'assurer votre protection.

Fye s'inclina devant ce vieux monsieur pour le remercier. C'est donc ici qu'est né mon ninja pensa t-il, quel endroit paisible. Le temple était entouré d'une forêt, situé en hauteur par rapport au reste de la ville. Kurogané s'approcha du magicien puis lui prit la main. Le vieux sage avait immédiatement comprit le lien qui les unissaient. Deux moines se chargèrent d'emmener les chevaux à l'écurie. Le mage suivait Kurogané silencieusement. Ils montèrent quelques marches en bois puis marchèrent le long du vestibule extérieur en direction de la dernière porte. Fye regardait ce magnifique paysage. Le jardin était immense, un bassin situé au milieu abritait des poissons rouges. Prés de ce bassin, un immense cerisier se dressait fièrement, parsemant de petits pétales roses dans tout le jardin. Kurogané ouvrit la porte, le mage entra et le ninja la referma aussitôt.

Voilà, tu vas pouvoir rester ici, il y a de quoi te changer dans ce placard et tu peux prendre un bain si tu le souhaite, c'est la porte au fond. Je vais chercher l'un des moines, il sera à ta disposition quand je serais parti, n'hésite pas à lui demander si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit.

Tu comptes partir quand ? Fit Fye inquiet.

Demain à l'aube. Je reste ici cette nuit.

Le mage baissa les yeux, tristement. Kurogané le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit le ninja.

C'est juste que... nous n'avons jamais été séparés. Alors j'appréhende un peu ton départ. De plus je n'aurais aucun moyen de savoir si tu vas bien. En fait, je suis mort de trouille, fit le magicien en laissant tomber ses épaules.

Kurogané se rapprocha de lui et le saisi doucement par la taille et le serra tout contre lui. Lui non plus n'était pas rassuré de se séparer de son empereur aussi brutalement et pendent une durée indéterminée. Il le savait en sécurité ici, de ce côté là, pas de problème. Mais il lui manquerait. Fye répondit vivement à son étreinte puis embrassa doucement le ninja. Il l'aimait tellement, s'il devait lui arriver malheur il ne deviendrait plus que l'ombre de lui-même, cette pensé lui fit peur. Ils brisèrent leur baiser. Kurogané passa le revers de sa main sur la joue rougissante du mage qui fermait les yeux.

Je vais ramener du thé, fit le ninja en délaissant sa joue.

Une fois le guerrier sortit, Fye se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit un vêtement au hasard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La baignoire était immense, la remplir prendrait un temps fou. Le mage déposa les vêtements sur un rebord de pierre, se mit à genoux devant la baignoire, croisa les mains puis se mit à siffler. Ce fut un sifflement lointain, comme s'il s'agissait d'un écho. Alors, comme par miracle, de l'eau commençait à apparaître au fond de la baignoire, laissant apparaître de la buée à cause de sa température. Le mage ouvrit un flacon et déversa quelques goute dans l'eau fumante. Il défit ses vêtements puis entrât dans l'eau. Cette chaleur le détendit immédiatement. Il ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur un coussin prévu à cet effet en respirant le doux parfum que dégageait le produit contenu dans le flacon.

Kurogané revint dans la chambre avec deux tasses de thé accompagnées d'un énorme plateau de gâteaux. Le magicien devait manger, le repas qu'ils avaient pris durant le voyage était trop maigre. Le ninja entra dans la salle de bain emplie de vapeur, il referma la porte derrière lui et déposa le thé et les gâteau prés du mage. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et regardait le guerrier comme si s'était la dernière fois.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fit Kurogané conscient de l'angoisse du mage. Je pars simplement rassembler quelques informations puis je reviendrais une fois que je saurait exactement quoi faire pour que tu réintègre le palais en sécurité. En attendent, mange un peu, fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse de thé et le plateau de gâteaux.

Fye prit le plus petit, et laissa la tasse de thé posée. Il pris quelques petites bouchées du gâteaux avant de le reposer. Kurogané l'observa, perplexe.

Fye... fit le ninja dans un soupire d'inquiétude.

Je veux venir avec toi, se rebiffa soudainement le mage en se redressant dans la baignoire.

Kurogané était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui lança un regard terrifiant.

Hors de question ! Lança t-il tranchant.

Et pourquoi ? Je suis l'empereur, et j'exige de venir ! Fye tentait d'utiliser son pouvoir afin de convaincre le guerrier.

Peu importe ! Fit le ninja en élevant sévèrement la voix. Tu dois rester en sécurité. Dans la grotte tu m'as dit que je doit te considérer comme ton égal en faisant abstraction de mon rang vis à vis tu tiens. Ce n'est pas le ninja qui parle, c'est l'homme qui est ton égal, celui qui veux te protéger à n'importe quel prix par amour. Continua le guerrier sur un ton qui s'était radouci.

Fye le regardait, ne sachant que dire, il se tut face à l'apparente colère du ninja. Il baissa la tête comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder parce qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Kurogané ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il se pencha un peu plus vers le magicien et lui releva le menton.

Je t'aime. Fit Kurogané en lui caressant le visage.

Soudain, le mage agrippa ses épaules et fit basculer le ninja dans l'eau, éclaboussant au passage toute la salle de bain. Kurogané s'attendait à tout sauf à ca, il leva vers le magicien des yeux surpris. Fye se positionna sur lui, saisit sa tête et l'embrassa. Kurogané crus devenir fou de désir pour son ange. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les hanches mouillées du mage qui se cambra instantanément d'excitation. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le ninja voyait rouge, il se redressa attrapa le magicien et le plaqua contre le mur tout en restant à genoux dans la baignoire. Il joignit ses mains aux siennes et, sans plus attendre, défit son pantalon puis pénétra le mage sans préparation. Ce dernier, surprit par une telle fougue gémissait de douleur même si Kurogané prenait soins d'y aller en douceur afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il glissa plus profondément en lui, le caressant, déposant des baisers sur sa nuque. Fye n'était plus capable de penser correctement, ses gémissements ne firent que rendre le guerrier plus fou encore. Ce dernier entama alors de violents mouvements de vas et viens. Ce petit corps entre ses mains lui semblait si fragile... Non, il n'était pas question qu'il vienne avec lui.

Aaaah … Kuro... mmmmm

Le ninja l'enlaça plus fort encore en mettant sa main sur la bouche du mage, il ne tenait pas à se faire repérer par les moines. Ils finirent par jouir dans un dernier spasme de plaisir. Fye se retourna et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du guerrier, le souffle encore haletant, puis restèrent dans le bain une bonne demi-heure à s'embrasser et à se caresser.

Le mage ferma les yeux, reposant sur le torse du ninja. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de convaincre le guerrier de l'emmener avec lui, mais ca serait difficile. Il avait peur d'être séparer de lui, même un guerrier de son envergure pouvait être en danger. Il avait peur. Il finit par s'endormir, remontant la couverture sur le ninja.


	7. Chapter 7

De l'autre côté du Japon, dans le clan ennemi de l'empereur Flowright, une conspiration prenait forme et avait déjà commencé à agir. L'empereur Fei Wong dirigeait son domaine d'une main de fer. Le peuple subissait l'oppression, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes en se révoltant contre lui. Il ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de ce qu'il appelait la populace, son seul et unique but étant de venir à bout de la famille Flowright. Fei Wong fit appelé le chef de ses espions.

- Alors, qu'en est-il de Fye D. Flowright ? Fit-il sévèrement

- Il a quitté son palais, accompagné du ninja après l'assaut que nous avons lancer. Nous avons perdu leur traces dans la forêt. Le magicien à brouillé les pistes à l'aide de sa magie. Répondit l'espion.

En effet, si Fye se sentait parfaitement en sécurité dans la grotte et ses alentour, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il avait, à l'insu du guerrier, brouillé les pistes en utilisant un sort de brouillage d'esprit. Ce sortilège, créer par ses propres soins, se caractérisait par une sorte de kekkai (barrière de protection) qui, une fois traversé, embrumait l'esprit de façon à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de se souvenir de sa mission. Quand le chef espion et ses hommes l'avait franchi, ils retournèrent au palais de Fei Wong sans comprendre pourquoi ils étaient partis. La mémoire leur étaient revenu quelques heures plus tard.

- Je vois, fit le despote pensif. Tu vas repartir avec une cinquantaine de guerriers et te rentre dans la famille du ninja qui protège Fye. Cette famille se trouve à 3 jours d'ici vers le sud. Kurogané à du l'y conduire pour le mettre en sécurité. Vous allez tenter de pénétrer dans la ville et, peu importe le nombre de personne que vous devez tuer pour ca, RAMENEZ-MOI CE FOUTU MAGICIEN !! Fit Fei Wong dans une colère noire.

- Bien maitre, répondit l'espion tout penaud avant de quitter la pièce.

Fei Wong se leva de son trône et regarda par la baie vitrée de son palais. Il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre pour que le mage passe à son service et mette sa puissante magie à sa disposition. Flowright avait tout de même une armée puissante et il avait hérité de tactiques de guerre impressionnantes. Il avait également à sa disposition cette maudite famille de guerriers. Fei Wong était largement désavantagé mais malgré cela, il avait toujours résisté aux assauts du grand Flowright lors de guerres précédentes. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait attaquer Fye de front, il devait se débrouiller pour le faire coopérer de son plein gré. Mais comment faire pensa t-il le regard lointain.

Le soleil commençait à percer l'horizon déversant une lumière orange sur le temple. Fye ouvrit les yeux. Il avait froid, il se retourna et constata l'absence du guerrier. Il se leva d'un bond, accouru vers la porte et la fit coulisser. Il aperçu le ninja dans le jardin, sabre dégainé, déchirant le vide qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il s'entrainait encore. Kurogané se retourna et vit le mage, les yeux grand ouvert de peur. Le ninja lui fit un sourire.

- Tu vois ? Ça fait peur hein ? Fit le guerrier le regard doux.

Fye appuya son épaule contre le mur, pencha la tête et le regarda en lui rendant son sourire.

- Imbécile... Fit le mage.

Kurogané le rejoignit en sautant par dessus la rambarde du vestibule extérieur, rengaina son sabre et le prit dans ses bras. Fye lui rendit son étreinte, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, à l'abri des regards en songeant au temps qui s'écoulait, les rapprochant un peu plus du moment où ils devront se quitter. Le ninja reprit ses esprits et défit son étreinte, en regardant Fye.

- Je dois y aller maintenant. Je compte sur toi pour te reposer et manger convenablement durant mon absence.

- Promis, répondit le mage.

Il accompagna Kurogané à l'écurie du temple et l'aida à atteler le cheval. Kurogané fit sortit la monture en se dirigeant vers la sortie du temple, suivit de Fye. Le vielle homme les rejoignit accompagné de quelques moines qui portaient des sacs emplis de nourriture pour le voyage du guerrier.

- Kurogané, prend cette nourriture et reviens-nous en bonne santé. Fit le vieux sage d'un air calme et confiant.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit le ninja avec un profond respect.

Il regarda Fye puis se tourna vers sa monture. Le mage lui agrippa le bras afin de le retenir. Kurogané le regarda.

- Tend tes mains, fit le magicien.

Kurogane l'observa en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire comme farce encore.

- Tend tes mains, répéta t-il calmement.

Le ninja obtempéra. Fye posa ses mains sur les siennes et récitât une incantation incompréhensible. Le vent se leva, balayant de la poussière et faisant tournoyer des pétales roses un peu partout. Tout deux furent enveloppés d'une légère lumière bleue. Le vent se calma.

- C'était quoi ca ? Fit le ninja en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Tu le saura en temps voulu. Répondit le magicien.

Le guerrier avait une totale confiance en son empereur. Il le regarda amoureusement et passa sa main dans cette chevelure blonde qu'il chérissait tant. Il n'embrassa pas le mage, devant le vieux sage ce geste était déplacé. Fye le comprit mais le regard que le ninja lui lançait remplaçait n'importe quel baiser. Le mage lui adressa son plus beau sourire qui n'était que pour lui, sourire qui lui fut rendu. Sur un dernier regard le ninja monta sur le cheval et partit immédiatement au galop sans se retourner afin de ne pas être tenté de retourné prés de son empereur. Il sentit un nœud se former à son estomac, ils étaient désormais séparés. Kurogané continuait de galoper, la tête baissée et les dents serrées, les portes de la ville fortifiée s'ouvrirent afin de laisser le guerrier filer à toute allure. Fye quand à lui, observait l'horizon par lequel était parti son ninja. Il eu un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il avait confiance, Kurogané reviendrait. Le vieux sage s'approcha du magicien.

- Kurogané est sage, c'est en parti grâce à vous.

- Pourquoi dites-vous une telle chose ? Je ne lui cause que des soucis la plupart du temps et il se tue à la tache pour me protéger juste parce que c'est ce pour quoi il est né.

- Permettez moi de vous faire remarquer que vous faites erreur monsieur, fit le vieux sage.

Fye le regardait en hochant la tête. Tout en regardant l'horizon le vieux sage poursuivit :

- Monsieur Fye, n'agissait-vous dont pas de la même façon malgré le fait que c'est à lui de vous protéger ? N'avez-vous pas peur pour lui sachant qu'à la base, c'est à lui d'avoir peur pour vous ?

Fye médita sérieusement sur ces paroles. Il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

- Si, vous avez raison...

- Et d'après-vous, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous un tel comportement vis à vis de Kurogané ?

- Parce que... le mage n'osait pas le dire, mais si le vieux sage lui posait la question c'était pour lui faire cracher le morceau... parce que je l'aime.

- C'est donc par amour que vous souhaitez de tout votre cœur qu'il revienne sans égratignure, et c'est également pour tenter de le protéger que vous étiez prêt à partir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tout à fait, parce que je veux le garder prés de moi, je veux prendre soins de lui, ne jamais le quitter et le protéger de tout. Fit Fye en regardant le sol, évasif.

- Et ne vous êtes-vous dont jamais dit que Kurogané puisse déployer autant d'efforts pour les mêmes raisons que vous venez de me citer ?

A ces mots, le mage écarquilla les yeux. Il se remémora les mots du guerrier : « Je t'aime », « Même si je ne fait pas parti de ton bonheur, je veillerais sur le tien. », « C'est par amour pour toi que je veux te protéger et non plus parce que c'est mon rôle ! ». Oui, il venait de comprendre, il comprenait pourquoi le ninja se donnait tant de mal, parce que lui en fait autant pour son guerrier et pour cette même raison, par amour. Fye leva les yeux vers le vieux sage, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Le sage posa sa main sur l'épaule de son empereur.

- Cela dépasse largement son rôle. Ayez confiance en lui. Lui dit-il les yeux emplis de douceur.

Le magicien posa sa main sur celle du vieille homme.

- Vous êtes incroyable, merci pour tout.

- Kurogané m'a chargé de veiller sur vous, mais n'a en aucun cas précisé que je ne devait veiller que sur votre bien-être physique. Répliqua l'homme.

Fye se mit à sourire. Il venait de comprendre une chose vitale, il s'en rendait compte, il n'avait jamais prit la peine de se soucier réellement des sentiments que le ninja pouvait avoir à son égard, en tout cas, pas sous cet angle. Il attendrait le retour de son guerrier.

Le ninja avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin pour se rendre au palais. Il fit une halte afin de manger un morceau et se désaltérer dans un cour d'eau. La chaleur était accablante, il transpirait à grosses goutes et ses vêtements noirs ne l'aidaient pas, même en ayant retiré sa cape. Une fois reposé et après avoir fait boire et manger son cheval, il reprit la route. Il arriva enfin au palais de Fye, le voyage avait duré toute la journée. Il entra dans l'enceinte du palais, descendit de sa monture, et entrât dans la salle du trône. Les domestiques ainsi que le serviteur personnel de Fye accoururent vers lui, totalement perdu depuis la disparition de leur empereur. Les conseillers s'étaient réunis et projetaient de rassembler l'armée afin de retrouver l'empereur quitte à attaquer Fei Wong pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas à la base de cet enlèvement.

- Kurogané, fit le chef de l'assemblée, je vous en prie apportez nous de bonnes nouvelles ! Fit l'homme paniqué de voir le guerrier revenir seul.

- Ne vous en faites pas, l'empereur va bien ! Le palais n'étant plus assez sur pour lui, je l'ai emmener en sécurité dans ma famille. Ils se chargent de veiller sur lui durant mon absence.

A ces mots, le chef de l'assemblée et les domestiques, en particulier le serviteur personnel de Fye, crurent s'évanouir de soulagement. Kurogané poursuivit :

- Je tiens à vous remercier pour cette dévotion sans borne dont vous faites preuve envers notre empereur. Fit le ninja en s'inclinant.

Le chef de l'assemblée s'approcha du ninja et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Merci à vous, Kurogané, d'avoir sus protéger l'empereur. Nous avons prit connaissance du mot que vous nous avez laisser mais nous ne sommes rassuré qu'en sachant l'empereur en parfaite sécurité. Vos parents peuvent être fiers de vous. Fit l'homme sérieusement.

Kurogané lui adressa un sourire de remerciement pour ces paroles.

- Avez-vous des information sur les assaillants ? Fit le guerrier.

Non aucune, ils n'ont absolument rien laissé derrière eux. Répondit le chef de l'assemblée dépité. Cependant, nous sommes certains que Fei Wong est derrière tout ca, il convoite l'empereur pour ses talent en matière de magie depuis que ce dernier est petit.

- Je vois, répondit Kurogané.

- L'empereur vous a t-il fait part d'un éventuel message à nous remettre afin de remédier à cette situation ?

- Non, aucun, mais avant de tenter une éventuelle offensive sur le domaine de Fei Wong, je vais tenter d'approcher ses terres afin d'en savoir plus. La réponse à tout ceci s'y trouve forcément si ce dernier est bien derrière tout ca. Si tel est le cas, j'irais chercher les ordres auprès de l'empereur afin de régler une bonne fois pour toute le problème que pose Fei Wong.

- Bien, nous attendrons ses ordres, dites à l'empereur qu'en cas de besoins, l'armée se tien prête à attaquer.

- Je lui dirait, fit le ninja en se retournant et en quittant la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle il avait fait l'amour à son magicien pour la première fois et entra. Rien n'avait changé à l'exception des draps du lit qui avaient été remplacés. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. L'odeur du magicien s'en échappa. Kurogané la respira à pleins poumons avant se saisir une tenue au hasard et de refermer le battant du meuble. Le voyage pour revenir au palais avait été fatiguant, il devait se reposer. Il s'allongea sur ce lit emplit de merveilleux souvenirs et serra contre lui la tenu du mage en respirant son odeur. Il lui manquait tellement, il avait l'impression d'avoir été séparé de lui depuis une semaine c'était dur, très dur, et si ca n'avait pas été pour le protéger, il serait immédiatement retourné prés de Fye. Il finit par s'endormir en repensant au visage de son ange.

De son côté, Fye était assis sur un petit banc de bois situé sous le cerisier en fleur. Une tasse de thé fumante lui avait été apportée. Il observait les poissons rouge nager librement dans le bassin. Eux ne se soucient de rien se dit le mage, ca pourrait être la fin du monde, il ne se rendraient compte de rien. Ils nagent tranquillement, librement. Cette pensé fit réagir le magicien. Librement... librement répéta t-il à voix basse. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit, comme une évidence. Lui et Kurogané étaient libres, tout comme l'était son peuple, ses domestiques et ses conseillers, ils étaient tous libres. Alors, il prit la sérieuse décision d'étaler son amour pour le ninja au grand jour une fois que tout ceci serait fini. Oui, c'était décidé. Si son père à réussi à vivre ses rêves, pourquoi en serai t-il autrement pour lui ? Tout le monde aurait connaissance de leur amour, absolument tout le monde. Même si lui et le guerrier étaient deux hommes, ils s'aimaient sincèrement, à partir de là, personne n'avait à contester cet amour.


	8. Chapter 8

Fye se réveilla tourmenté et toujours pas habituer à l'absence du ninja. Ce dernier était parti il y a maintenant 3 jours et il n'avait aucune nouvelles. Ce silence était de plus en plus insoutenable. Kurogané était peur être en danger et lui, il restait là toute la journée à surveiller l'entré du temple à attendre le retour de son guerrier. Il avait promit de rester ici, en sécurité, en tant qu'homme de parole il ne pouvait défaire cette promesse, si Kurogané revenait et qu'il n'était plus là il se ferait sans doute étripé. Comme tous les matins, Le mage se débarbouilla le visage, enfila un kimono puis se rendit à l'entré du temple afin de surveiller l'horizon.

- Bonjour, fit le vielle homme en s'approchant du mage.

- Bonjour répondit Fye, d'humeur morose.

Le vieux sage resta aux côtés de Fye, attendant lui aussi le retour de son meilleur élève. Les deux hommes passèrent la matinée à parler de tout et de rien pour faire en sorte que le temps passe plus vite. Cette journée était calme, trop calme pensa le mage. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sans savoir pourquoi ni d'où il venait. Fye ferma les yeux, il entendit le vent souffler, il perçu le moindre bruit arrivant à ses oreilles et, étrangement, il sentit le sol trembler. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le vieux sage qui restait calme.

- Vous avez senti vous aussi ? Fit le magicien.

- Oui, on dirait bien, répliqua le vieille homme un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, une énorme explosion se fit entendre, le sol tremblait franchement. Fye se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie du temple afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se figea sur place en constatant qu'une partie de la fortification qui entourait la ville venait de partir en fumée. Il distinguait soudainement toute une armée envahir la ville en contre-bas. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, une cinquantaine tout au plus, mais les dégâts qu'ils faisaient était énormes. Ils massacrèrent plusieurs guerriers immobilisés par un rituel magique quelconque. Il y avait donc un magicien avec eux. Fye se retourna vers le vieux sage qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sans plus attendre, le mage se mit à genoux, joignit les deux mains pour ensuite les plaquées face contre terre. D'énormes rochers sortirent du sol tout autour du temple. Il avait une vague idée de la personne qui était à la tête de cet assaut et avait décidé de protéger ce lieux ainsi que tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Ces rochers les protègeraient le temps de prendre la fuite. Le mage se retourna vers le vieille homme qui avait disparu. Plus que surprit, Fye entra dans la demeure à la recherche des moines afin que ceux-ci puissent prendre la fuite. Personne. Le lieux avait été déserté. Fye ne comprenait plus rien. Il retourna à l'extérieur et s'immobilisa de stupeur. Une petite armée de ninja masqués et vêtus de noir s'étaient emparés des moines, cependant, il ne vit pas le vieux sage. Tout à coup ce fut le noir.

Un ninja avait assommé le magicien afin que ce dernier ne tente pas d'utiliser sa magie contre eux. Ils avaient attaqué par surprise et ce fut un franc succès. Il ligotèrent le mage, massacrèrent les moines et repartirent comme ils étaient venus, laissant derrière eux, une ville à feu et à sang. Quelques habitants avaient survécus à cet assaut brutal et courraient dans les rues à la recherche de membres de leur famille. Certains hurlaient, d'autre pleuraient. Si l'enfer était sur terre, cette ville serait le palais du diable.

Kurogané, loin de se douter du carnage qui venait d'avoir lieux, été parvenu à pénétrer sur les terres de Fei Wong. Tout le monde connaissait son nom, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Il sus tirer avantage de cette situation. Il arriva dans une ville et se mit à la recherche d'un endroit fort fréquenté afin de capter quelques bribes de conversations pour obtenir les renseignements qu'il attendait. En regardant autour de lui, il vit un peuple dans le besoins, malheureux et réduit au silence par une peur sans doute instaurée par Fei Wong. Rien à voir avec le peuple de Fye qui était traité avec respect, libre en droit et épanoui.

Il comprit vite qu'il n'obtiendrait rien ici. S'attaquer directement à Fei Wong maintenant était du suicide. Il décida donc de quitter la ville et de retourner dans sa famille pour retrouver son magicien. Il reviendrait de toute façon, le seul qui puisse percer les défenses du palais des Flowright était Fei Wong. Il ne faisait aucuns doute que c'était lui qui était à l'origine des attaques survenu la nuit ou il avait du prendre la fuite avec le mage. Il récupéra son cheval à l'entré de la ville puis prit la direction de son village natal au triple galop. Il devait demander à Fye ce qu'il comptait faire contre Fei Wong pour mettre fin à cette fuite et pour que ce dernier puisse réintégrer son palais. Le voyage de Kurogané dura une journée et demi. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Fye tout au long du chemin et, même si ce n'était pas dans les conditions qu'il aurait souhaité, il avait hâte de le revoir. Il arriva sur une hauteur en sortant d'un sous-bois à partir de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir sa ville.

Le ninja écarquilla soudainement les yeux devant cette vision d'horreur et pénétra dans la ville au triple galop. Il stoppa son cheval sur la petite place au marché et promena son regard tout autour de lui. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol, du sang s'écoulait entre les pavés de la route et ce qui restait des maisons étaient les fondations encore fumante après avoir été ravagées par un incendie. Il fit demi tour et monta jusqu'au temple en priant pour que son mage soit encore en vie. Il vit d'énormes rochers élevés tout autour du temple surement dressées par le mage afin de protéger l'endroit de l'invasion. Il descendit de sa monture et accouru entre les rochers, se faufila et eu soudain un mouvement de recul devant cet horreur. Les moines avaient été littéralement étripés. C'était une véritable boucherie.

Kurogané se laissa tomber à terre, une peur indéfinissable s'empara de lui. Il redoutait par dessus tout découvrir le corps inerte du mage. Il regarda autour de lui, en se relevant et se mit à hurler.

- FYYYYEEE...

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, sachant parfaitement que son mage avait été enlevé. Il aurait du écouter son magicien, il aurait du l'emmener avec lui. C'était la seconde fois en quelques jours que son empereur courrait un danger. Il se souvenait de ses grands yeux triste quand il avait refusé de l'emmené. Alors il se prit la tête entre ses mains et réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur un moyen de le récupérer. Il avait du être enlevé par Fei Wong, il avait peur que ce despote fasse du mal au magicien. Il devait faire vite. Il se retourna pour rejoindre son cheval puis s'arrêta net. Une petite fille se tenait devant lui, les vêtements tâchés de sang, le regard vide de toute expression. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage et ses yeux bleus rappelaient à Kurogané ceux de son amour. Il s'approcha doucement de fillette. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la dévisagea. La petite fille releva le visage, toujours inexpressive. Elle tendit lentement les bras vers le ninja en s'approchant doucement puis l'étreignit. Kurogané resta immobile quelques secondes avant de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. Soudain, la petite fille tomba littéralement de tout son poids dans les bras du guerrier. Celui-ci regarda son visage. Elle s'était endormie. Pauvre enfant se dit le ninja, elle a surement perdu tout sa famille. Sans plus attendre, Kurogané grimpa sur son cheval et prit la direction du palais en galopant le plus vite possible, le petit fardeau entre ses bras.

Fye ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait sombre et humide. Il se demandait où il était. Il se releva lentement avant de se remémorer les évènements. La ville de son ninja avait été assaillie. Il avait mal à la tête et sa vision était encore trouble. Il tenta de se lever mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il se retourna en constatant qu'il était attaché à l'aide de grosses chaines par le cou, les mains et les pieds. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. La lumière l'aveugla quelques instants avant que celle-ci soit refermée. Une silhouette s'avança doucement vers lui.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ? Fit une voix d'homme

Fye, encore dans les vapes ne répondit pas mais ne quittait pas la silhouette des yeux. Celle-ci s'avança, assez pour que le mage puisse l'apercevoir. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient couleur émeraude et son visage d'une douceur bienfaisante. Ses épaules étaient large et il semblait plutôt grand. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant le mage qui fit un mouvement de recul et finit par se coller au mur. Alors, l'homme qui apparaissait devant lui tendit doucement la main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue. Fye détourna son visage afin d'éviter autant que faire se peut, le contacte de sa main. Il devait se méfier, il était surement sur le territoire ennemi et s'attendait à tout de la part de Fei Wong pour lui faire utiliser sa magie à son profit.

- Alors comme ca, c'était vrai, fit l'homme en regardant le mage. En plus d'être le plus puissant en guerre et en magie, tu es également d'une rare beauté. Termina t-il tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or.

Fye lui lança un regard empli de colère avant de répondre.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il va vous arriver pour m'avoir enlever ? Fit le mage

- Oui, je pense savoir... il ne m'arrivera rien du tout. Croyez-moi, Fye D. Flowright, vous n'avez aucune chance de regagner un jour votre palais, nous nous sommes arrangé pour que vous passiez à notre service de votre plein gré.

Fye déglutit bruyamment. A présent son regard se faisait inquiet. L'homme s'empara du visage de Fye et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le mage se débattait avec fougue même si ses chaines ne lui permettaient pas de faire de grands mouvements. Soudain, il mordit la lèvre inférieur de l'homme. Celui-ci brisa le baiser en un mouvement de recul. Sa lèvre saignait.

- Je vous interdit de me toucher, vous avez déjà un pied dans la tombe alors continuez et je me chargerais personnellement d'y mettre le second. Fit le mage fou de colère.

L'individu leva la main et frappa Fye au visage. Il saignait du nez. Il baissa la tête.

- Je ne me contenterais pas que de te toucher, crois moi ! Sais-tu qui je suis ?

La voix faible, Fye répondit.

- Je me fiche... de qui vous êtes.

- Je m'appelle Ashura. Fit l'homme en maintenant le visage de Fye afin de le forcé à le regarder.

Fye écarquilla les yeux. Il savait à présent qu'il se trouvait face au magicien qui servait Fei Wong. Il avait la réputation de tirer sa puissance de son manque totale d'état d'âme. Malgré cela, Fye l'avait dépassé à l'age de 9 ans. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce magicien mais connaissait son nom.

- Je reviendrais te voir très vite, fit Ashura, le regard désormais menaçant.

Il quitta la pièce. Fye décida de se libérer en utilisant la magie. Étrangement, rien ne se passa. Il réessaya, toujours rien. Il inspecta alors de prés ses poignets. Des arabesques noires avait étés tracées sur sa peau. Il reconnu le sortilège. Sa magie était bloquée et ne pouvait l'utilisée. Il colla sa tête contre le mur en levant les yeux au plafond. Il pleurait. De grosses larmes creusaient des tranchés sur ses joues. Il avait besoin de Kurogané, là, tout de suite. Il avait envie de se sentir entourer de ses puissants bras afin de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité. Kurogané... fit-il à voix basse. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête tout en se recroquevillant sur lui même.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurogané retourna au palais plein d'angoisse. Il descendit de son cheval en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras, toujours endormie. Les domestiques se précipitèrent vers le ninja.

- Donnez-lui un bain et mettez-la au lit. Assurez-vous de la faire manger à son réveil. Fit le guerrier.

- Tout de suite monsieur ! Fit le domestique personnel de Fye.

Kurogané se dirigea vers la salle des affaires. Ildevait parler devant l'assemblée afin de rassembler l'armée et attaquer Fei Wong. Il était hors de question de perdre du temps à tergiversé alors que l'empereur était peut être mal traité en ce moment même. Kurogané cru devenir fou de colère à cette idée. Il pénétra dans le palais, tout semblait normal à part une certaine morosité qui s'était installée depuis que le mage avait quitté sa demeure. Le ninja fit partir des messagers pour réunir le conseil afin de décider de la meilleur attitude à adopter face à cette situation.

Le lendemain, l'assemblée arriva au palais. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle des affaires ayant apprit l'enlèvement du mage.

- Kurogané, d'après vous, comment ont-ils pu assaillir votre ville avec tous ces guerriers si puissants qui la protégeait ? Fit le chef de l'assemblée.

- Ils ont du attaquer par surprise, un magicien était avec eux. Bien que ma famille soit puissante pour l'art de la guerre, nous sommes tout à fait incapable de faire face à la magie. Fit le ninja avec regrets.

- Je vois, tout ceci à du être prémédité. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'empereur n'a t-il pas été enlevé la nuit de l'attaque du palais ? Fit le chef de l'armée impériale.

- Ce soir là, le but n'était pas de l'enlever, mais d'éloigner l'empereur de ses conseillers afin que l'armée soit dressée le plus tard possible. Cela laisse le temps à Fei Wong de convaincre l'empereur de passer à son service en usant de tout les stratagèmes possibles. Il savait que je reviendrais ici après son élèvement et pendant que nous discutons, Fei Wong est sans doute en train de tenter de le convaincre. Fit le ninja en tournant en rond dans la pièce, mort d'inquiétude.

- Nous tenons à vous présenter nos plus sincères excuses pour ce qui est arrivé à votre ville de naissance. Que nous suggérez-vous de faire pour récupérer l'empereur Kurogané ? Fit le chef de l'assemblée.

- Préparez l'armée, nous allons attaquer le domaine de Fei Wong. Je partirais demain en avance pour repérer les lieux. Fit le ninja une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

- Bien, alors nous attaquerons dans 3 jours le temps d'étudier le terrain du domaine de Fei Wong et de voir si on pourraient en tirer profit.

- Que comptaient-vous faire si des magiciens venaient à attaquer l'armée ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kurogané, notre empereur à déposé un sortilège de protection sur chaque guerrier. Ils ne sont donc pas soumis aux attaques magiques adverses et ce, peu importe sa puissance.

Kurogané quitta l'assemblée sur ces mots en prenant soins de les saluer. 3 jours se dit-il, c'est trop long. Son mage devait surement subir un mauvais traitement en ce moment même. Oui, 3 jours, c'était trop long. Le lendemain soir il partirait au domaine de Fei Wong pour s'approcher un peu plus du mage et tenter de le dérober au despote. Il entra dans la chambre de son mage ou reposait la petite fille. Il s'approcha du lit et prit place sur le bord de ce dernier. La petite fille ouvrit ses yeux, toujours inexpressifs, et regardait le ninja. Elle se redressa et une fois de plus, prit le guerrier dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui demander :

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Fit-il la voix douce.

Pas de réponse. Juste le silence.

- Le chat t'a manger la langue ? Lui dit-il, un faux sourire aux lèvre.

La petite fille ne répondit rien mais avait deviné, en observant Kurogané, que celui-ci était inquiet. Elle tendit les mains sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur son front afin de tenter de le consoler. Le ninja était stupéfait. Cette petite devait avoir à peine 5 ans et pourtant, elle avait tout remarqué. Il ferma les yeux et déposa sa main sur celle de la petite fille. Si elle ne parle pas c'est sans doute à cause du choc qu'elle a du subir lors de l'assaut de sa ville. Kurogané n'insista pas. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de son mage.

- Merci... fit-il à voix basse.

Kurogané s'allongea sur le lit afin de rester prés d'elle. La petite fille se lova dans les bras du ninja et s'endormit instantanément. Kurogané ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à un enfant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il resserra son étreinte et s'endormit avec mal en se disant que si Fye portait la moindre blessure il ferait tomber des têtes et garderait celle de Fei Wong en trophée.

De l'autre côté du pays, Fei Wong avait fait venir Ashura dans la salle du trône afin de s'entretenir avec lui.

- Qu'a t-il dit ? Fit l'empereur

- Il ne semble pas vouloir coopérer monsieur, fit Ashura la tête baissée.

- Oui, j'imagine, c'était prévisible. Répondit-il en remarquant la lèvre blessée d'Ashura. J'imagine qu'il a refusé de coopérer avec toi aussi. Fit-il moqueur.

Ashura garda la tête baissée sans se soucier de ce sarcasme. Il avait tenté d'y aller en douceur avec Fye mais, vu que cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il tenterait la manière forte la fois prochaine.

- Fais ce que tu veux de lui, du moment que tu ne le tue pas et que tu ne me l'abime pas trop tu as carte blanche. Fit l'empereur ayant détourné le regard.

Sur ces mots, Ashura quitta la salle du trône en prenant soins de s'incliner avant. La nuit tombait et le soleil lançait ses derniers rayons sur le palais. Ashura se dirigea vers les cachots pour voir le mage. Il entra. Fye était endormi. Il s'était roulé en boule pour tenter de se réchauffer. On lui avait passé un vieux vêtement blanc, taché de terre et de boue et déchiré par endroits. Ashura, accroupie aux côté de Fye, dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds et remarqua que la gifle qu'il lui avait donné lui avait laissé un hématome sur la mâchoire. Fye ouvrit les yeux en rêvant que Kurogané lui caressait le front. Il s'aperçut qu'en réalité, c'était Ashura. Il se redressa immédiatement et se colla contre le mur pour éviter son touché. Ashura détacha les chaines du mur en les laissant accrochées aux poignet, aux chevilles et au cou du mage. Le magicien se demandait ce qu'il comptait faire. Ashura le prit dans ses bras, Fye se débattit violemment mais le mage ennemi était physiquement plus fort que lui. Ne pouvant utiliser la magie il finit par se laisser faire en attendant de savoir ce que comptait faire l'autre.

Ashura se dirigea vers un couloir et ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre. Fye s'inquiétait. Le magicien ennemi déposa Fye sur le lit et accrocha les chaines aux barreaux. Il se mit à caresser la cuisse de l'empereur, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et cracha au visage d'Ashura. Ce dernier s'essuya le visage en regardant Fye qui avait les yeux plein de colère.

- Je voulais retenter la manière soft mais vraiment, tu ne sembles pas d'accord. Puis-ce que c'est comme ca, je vais m'y prendre autrement.

Fye écarquilla les yeux. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Ashura lui agrippa violemment le bras et s'allongea sur lui de tout son poids en capturant ses lèvres. Pour la seconde fois, Fye le mordit. Ashura, perdant patience frappa le mage à nouveau au visage puis lui mordit le cou, laissant à chaque passage de sa bouche, des blessures sur le corps blanc du mage. Fye commençait à pleurer, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, il pouvait simplement subir. Pourquoi Kurogané n'est pas là pensa t-il. Il s'était promis de ne jamais laisser personne d'autre que le ninja le toucher de la sorte, ses sanglots redoublèrent, cet homme lui volait son corps qui n'était que pour son guerrier. Ashura caressa l'entre jambe de Fye qui restait inerte face à ses caresses. Ashura se redressa.

- Alors comme ca, il est le seul à pouvoir te toucher n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne sais rien de lui ni de notre relation ! Fit le mage

- Tu veux parier ? J'imagine qu'il va venir droit ici pour tenter de te reprendre avec lui, et alors, nous saurons l'accueillir. S'il jamais il venait à mourir en voulant te récupérer ca serait dramatique pour toi non ? De plus, étant donné le lien qui vous lient j'imagine qu'il viendra seul, incapable d'attendre que l'armée soit prête. Sais tu combien de temps il faut pour préparer une tentative de siège ?

Le cœur de Fye loupa un battement et il se raidit instantanément. Oui, il savait combien de temps ca prenait. Il avait comprit l'allusion d'Ashura et savait que ce dernier était capable de tout pour contenter Fei Wong et pour parvenir à ses propres fins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Répondit Fye

- Je vois que tu comprends vite, dit Ashura en souriant de satisfaction. Tu vas mettre tes pouvoirs à la disposition de mon empereur et lui céder tes terres et ton peuple.

Fye déglutit, il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision tout de suite. Il s'agissait de la vie et de la liberté de centaines de personnes, mais il en allait aussi de la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Il trouvera un moyen de contrer Fei Wong plus tard.

- J'accepte, fit le mage en regardant Ashura droit dans les yeux.

Le mage ennemi lui fit un sourire victorieux.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Ashura. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, que tu ne sois qu'à moi et que tu oublies Kurogané, tu ne le laissera plus jamais poser la main sur toi.

Fye se remit à sangloter. C'était trop pour lui.

- Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme n'appartiennent qu'à lui tu m'entends ? QU'A LUI !!! Hurla Fye hors de lui en pleurant de rage.

- Alors, pour que rien ne te rattache à lui ou à autre chose, je vais devoir le tuer ? Ainsi tu ne serais qu'à moi.

- NAN ! … Non... Fit le mage totalement perdu.

Il ferma les yeux. Kurogané... Kurogané... répétât-il dans sa tête. Pardonne moi. Je t'aime par dessus tout, s'il faut que je passe ma vie avec Ashura pour te protéger alors je le ferais.

- J'accepte... fit le mage en rouvrant doucement les yeux, totalement dépité, pleurant comme jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je passerais ma vie à sécher tes larmes s'il le faut. Désormais, tu m'appartiens. Fit Ashura en mordant les lèvres de Fye.

L'empereur ne bougeais plus, il restait là, allongé les yeux perdus dans le vide à subir ce que lui faisait endurer Ashura. Il laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Le mage ennemi lui mordit encore le cou et les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il lui caressa de nouveau l'entre jambe mais rien à faire, Fye ne ressentait aucun désir pour Ashura. Tan pis se dit ce dernier, je vais assouvir le miens. Sur ce, le magicien ennemi retira ses vêtements et retourna Fye sur le ventre. Il se positionna sur lui de tout son long, lui agrippa les mains et le pénétra d'un coup, ce qui fit crier le mage de douleur. Ashura ne tenait pas compte de ses plaintes et le laboura sauvagement jusqu'à se libérer en lui, haletant. Fye avait la respiration difficile et gémissait de douleur même après le retrait d'Ashura.

Ce dernier lui avait littéralement griffé le dos, Fye avait mal partout. Il avait été si violent, rien à voir avec la douceur de son ninja. Cette chaleur amoureuse lui manquait tellement, mais pour protéger son guerrier, il ne devait plus le laisser le toucher. Ashura approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du mage.

- La nuit ne fait que commencer mon ange.

Fye aurait voulu mourir maintenant. Mais il gardait un infime espoir de revoir Kurogané, il gardait cette petite lumière, bien cachée au fond de lui, cette lumière que Kurogané lui-même avait déposé. Ashura ne pourrait jamais la lui enlever, quoi qu'il fasse.

Le lendemain, Kurogané se leva, la petite fille n'était plus là, elle devait surement déjeuner dans le salon. Il n'avait dormit que quelques heures et elles avaient été horribles. Le mage loin de lui, il ne pourrait jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles surtout en le sachant en danger. Il fit rapidement sa toilette, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le salon pour s'assurer que la petite fille allait bien. Il l'aperçu en train de jouer avec l'un des chats. Il l'observait souriant doucement avant de s'approcher. Il s'accroupit prés d'elle et lui consacra un peu de son temps pour jouer avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la regarda et lui dit :

- Je vais m'absenter quelques jours, je reviendrais très vite, je dois ramener une personne très importante, fit-il le regard triste.

Sans dire un mot, la petite fille se leva et posa sa main sur la tête du ninja. Son regard venait, pour la première fois, de prendre une expression. Le genre de regard qui voulait dire "Reviens, reviens avec cette personne". Kurogané en fut tout bouleversé, la petite semblait faire des progrés pour communiquer et, malgré son traumatisme, elle n'avait versé aucune larmes. Alors, le ninja se releva à son tour, la souleva du sol et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était forte, très forte, peut-être plus que lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il s'était attaché à cet enfant. La petite fille passa ses bras autour cou cou du guerrier. Il la reposa doucement à terre puis quitta la pièce. Il croisa des domestiques dans le couloir et leur demanda de prendre soins de cette petite jusqu'à son retour. Les femmes semblaient ravies, cette petite avait considérablement égayé le palais.

Le guerrier se rendit sur la tombe des membres de sa famille. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas, alors il tenait à se recueillir une dernière fois. Il s'inclina également devant la tombe de la famille Flowright puis quitta le palais avec son cheval. Il prit la route des terres de Fei Wong, bien déterminé à récupérer Fye quitte à mourir pour cela. Il avait 3 jour à partir de maintenant pour entrer dans la ville et dans le palais sans se faire repérer. Il prendrait son temps, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Ce voyage jusqu'à la ville avait duré toute la journée. Comme la dernière fois, il y pénétra sans problème. Le plus dur maintenant était d'entrer dans le palais et de retrouver Fye sans se faire repérer. Il ne pourrait jamais passer inaperçu, alors il n'hésitera pas à tuer tout ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Il savait qu'il devrait tuer mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, tout ceux qui étaient de connivence avec Fei Wong pour avoir enlever son trésor allaient périr.

Fye ouvrit les yeux, Ashura dormait prés de lui et l'avait enlacé dans ses bras. Le mage se dégagea immédiatement ce qui réveilla le magicien ennemi. Fye s'essaya sur le rebord du lit, cachant sa nudité en tirant le drap sur lui. Ashura le regardait puis le tira soudain vers lui en le capturant dans ses bras.

- Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tiens Fye. Fit il en souriant paisiblement.

Décidément, les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses se dit Fye. Même si cet homme avait un visage doux et rassurant, il avait était une vrai brute... tout le contraire de Kurogané qui arborait un visage dur, parfois méchant, mais la douceur de ses caresses et de ses baisers étaient sans pareil.

- J'ai dit que j'acceptais de me mètre au service de Fei Wong et de t'appartenir, en aucun cas j'ai dit que je te porterais d'attentions particulières. En tout cas, tu ne le remplacera jamais.

- Je le sais bien, fit Ashura, mais m'appartenir signifie aussi ne pas aller contre ma volonté, si je veux te garder dans mes bras alors tu y restera jusqu'à ce que je décide de te relâcher et pas avant.

- Très bien, fit l'empereur en se renfrognant.

Il retourna à contre cœur dans les bras d'Ashura. Alors ce dernier fit basculer Fye sur ses cuisses et se fraya à nouveau un chemin dans son intimité. Il viola le mage toute la matinée. Une fois ce dernier rassasier, il libéra Fye, sachant qu'il ne fuirait pas étant donné la menace qui plane sur le ninja. Le mage ennemi quitta la pièce. Fye se rendit dans la salle de bain et fut horrifié par son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était couvert de morsures, de coups et de bleus et sa lèvre inférieur était en sang. Toutes ces blessures s'étalaient sur tout son corps. Quel ordure, pensa t-il avant de s'habiller et de quitter la chambre à son tour.

Fei Wong s'apprêtait à recevoir Fye D. Flowright dans la salle du trône. Ashura l'attendait auprès de son empereur. Enfin, Fye entra.

- Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Fit le despote avant de se tourner vers son magicien. Je vois que tu n'y es pas aller de main morte Ashura.

- Cependant, le convaincre à été plus facile que ce que je pensais, il suffit de savoir toucher la corde sensible. Fit le mage en regardant Fei Wong, souriant.

- Tu as toujours eu un don particulier pour ce qui est de convaincre. Bon travail.

Fei Wong se leva de son trône et s'approcha de Fye. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse.

- Alors comme ca tu es prêt à faire tout ce que je te demanderais ? Tu me cèdes tes terres, ton peuple et tous tes conseillers ?

- Je vous cède tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne peut pas vous promettre que mes domestiques et mon assemblée soient prêts à vous servir. Ils sont dévoués et préféreraient surement mourir que de vous servir, comme je les comprend... fit Fye un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Fei Wong leva la main et gifla le mage de toutes ses forces sous le regard indifférant d'Ashura. Cela lui ferait une marque de plus. Il tomba violemment à terre. Ashura le releva par le bras et l'emporta en quittant la salle du trône après s'être incliné. Le mage ennemi descendit dans les cachots et attacha Fye.

- On te fera signe quand on aura besoins de toi. Fit-il.

Cependant, il se redressa et observa Fye. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire terrifiant à Ashura, un sourire qui voulait dire : "Je n'ai peur de rien, frappez-moi, violez-moi, peu m'importe !".

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir défier Fei Wong, et s'il devait passer sa vie à subir toutes ces choses pour protéger le ninja alors autant lui lancer des pics de temps en temps histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'oublie pas à quel point il les déteste tout les deux. De toute façon, il ne se ferait pas tuer, le despote avait trop besoins de lui. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, même si le guerrier lui en voudrait, au moins il vivrait alors non, il ne pouvait pas regretter.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurogané se rendit sur une petite hauteur et regardait la ville de Fei Wong en contrebas, assis dans l'herbe, éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues car une sorte de couvre feu avait été installé par le despote. Le ninja leva les yeux vers le palais du dictateur, Fye était si prés et si loin en même temps, il enrageait à l'idée de ne rien savoir de sa situation. Était-il bien ou mal traité ? Mangeait-il convenablement ? Il avait maigri à leur arrivée au temple se dit Kurogané. Il agrippa une touffe d'herbe et l'arracha violemment pour passer sa colère, ce qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Il desserra le poing et laissa s'échapper les brindilles, portées par une légère brise. Il ne se doutait pas du cauchemar qu'il allait vivre.

De son côté, Fye avait été libéré du cachot et regardait le paysage, accoudé au balcon de la chambre d'Ashura. Il méditait les paroles de ce dernier « Je suis sur qu'il n'attendra pas d'être accompagné de ton armée pour tenter de venir te récupérer ». Le mage se renfrogna. Kurogané n'était tout de même pas stupide à ce point ? Malheureusement si, c'était bien dans ses cordes de venir ici seul pour venir le chercher pensa le magicien. Il profitait de la légère brise qui se levait. Bizarrement, il avait eu la sensation, durant une fraction de seconde, d'avoir senti l'odeur du ninja. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une brindille d'herbe venait se coller à son visage. Il la saisi et l'observa. Il se redressa au bout de quelques secondes, les sens en alerte. Il est là ! Se dit le mage. Cette odeur portée par le vent n'avait pas été une illusion.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissant lui enlacer la taille et le tirer violemment vers l'intérieur de la chambre. En faisant attention qu'Ashura ne remarque rien, il mit la brindille d'herbe dans sa poche de pantalon. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette petite chose si précieuse que son guerrier lui avait inconsciemment envoyé. Un sentiment de réconfort l'envahi malgré les caresses d'Ashura, son ninja ne l'abandonnerait jamais peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cette pensée le réconforta, même s'il allait le détesté après ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temps. Quand à ce violeur qui profitait de son corps, qui n'est que pour Kurogané, il ne se doutait pas non plus de ce que Fye lui avait réservé.

- Tiens, tu ne pleures pas ce soir ? Remarqua Ashura en lui mordant le cou.

- Non pas ce soir, à force on fini par s'habituer, même au pire. Ça fini par ne plus faire ni chaud ni froid vois-tu ?

Ashura le regardait sérieusement. Encore un sarcasme si dit-il avant de continuer l'exploration du corps du magicien. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Kurogané. Il essaya de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit, la façon qu'avait Ashura de le toucher n'avait rien à voir avec celle du ninja. Une fois de plus, Ashura viola le mage toute la nuit, lui laissant de nouvelles blessures.

Le jour se levait tranquillement. Kurogané ouvrit les yeux, il avait dormi à la belle étoile sur la petite colline qui surplombait la ville. Aujourd'hui, il allait tenter d'entrer dans le palais. Il attendait le jour pour cela car en général, on s'attend plus à une intrusion nocturne que durant la journée. Lui aussi savait agir par surprise. Avant cela, il se releva, dégaina son sabre et s'entraina, comme à son habitude. Quand il s'arrêtât, il observa longuement la lame de son arme. Tu fera couler autant de sang qu'il faudra se dit-il en parlant à sa lame. Il rengaina et repartit vers la ville en direction du palais.

Fye ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à cause des blessures qui lui avaient été infligée ainsi que par le manque de nourriture. Il avait beaucoup maigri, son pantalon ne serrait presque plus ses hanches. Il quitta la chambre, laissant Ashura dormir seul dans le lit. Il parcourut le palais, se baladant au hasard des couloirs puis, après s'être assurer que personne ne le surveillait, il sortit le petit brin d'herbe de sa poche et le fit passer sur ses lèvres abimées. Il chérissait cette petite chose qui lui rappelait tant son guerrier. Fye le savait tout prés. Il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'il réussirait à arriver jusqu'à lui et à le retrouver.

Kurogané se trouvait devant le palais, caché dans un arbre qui donnait sur le mur d'enceinte protégeant le palais. Il observait les rondes régulières des gardes qui étaient moins nombreux que durant la nuit. Après avoir bien étudié le rythme de leur passage, il sauta sur le mur d'enceinte et si mit à courir sur celui-ci jusqu'à arriver à un endroit discret ou il pourrait descendre de l'autre côté. Fye, qui regardait par la fenêtre, l'aperçu furtivement. Il paniqua. Il devait l'aider. Il courut vers la salle du trône en restant le plus calme possible et ouvrit les portes. Fei Wong s'entretenait avec Ashura. Ils se préparèrent à l'attaque de l'armée de Fye.

- Avez-vous besoins de moi ? Fit le mage

- Oui, tu tombe à pic répondit Fei Wong. Ton armée va bientôt attaquer. Tu va créer une barrière de protection autour du château afin que ces derniers ne puissent pas y pénétrer. Tu as compris ?

- Parfaitement fit le mage, je m'y met tout de suite, dit-il en sortant.

En refermant la porte, Fye se mit à courir dans le jardin là où il avait aperçu le ninja. Il observa la situation. Il savait que Kurogané attendait, accroupi sur le mur d'enceinte, que les 3 gardes passent leur chemin afin de pouvoir s'infiltrer. Il ne parvenait pas à le voir car le guerrier se trouvait en hauteur. Il se dirigea vers les gardes en courant.

- Bonjour messieurs, fit le mage un sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur de Kurogané loupa un battement en reconnaissant cette voix. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Fye l'avait repérer et qu'il tentait de faire diversion. Le message ayant été saisi, Kurogané bondit du mur d'enceinte, dégaina son sabre, et trancha la tête des 3 gardes en un seul coup. Fye le revit enfin. Son ninja avait parfaitement compris le but de la manœuvre. Kurogané avait la tête baissée, accroupi au sol le sabre tendu vers l'horizon, puis se releva en rengainant. Déjà 3 têtes venaient de tomber. Avant que le guerrier n'ai eu le temps de se retourner vers son magicien, ce dernier l'avait prit par le bras en l'emmenant en lieux sur où personne ne pouvait les voir. Soudain, Fye se retourna et sauta dans les bras du ninja, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Kurogané agrippa violemment le mage en le serrant contre lui. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin. C'était un bonheur sans pareil. Le magicien, les jambes toujours autour des hanches du ninja, l'embrassa fougueusement en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Kurogané y répondit avec autant de fougue passant vivement ses mains dans la chevelure du mage. Ses mains puissantes caressaient violemment tout son corps à la recherche de ce contacte qui lui avait tant manqué. Fye fit de même. Il tenait fermement la nuque du guerrier et pressait sa tête un peu plus contre ses lèvres. Leur respiration était nerveuse et bruyante sous l'effet de ces retrouvailles plus qu'attendues.

Kurogané rompit le baiser en posant doucement le mage à terre. Son visage se liquéfiât en regardant Fye. Il eu un mouvement de recul afin de mieux le regarder. Il n'en revenait pas. Son magicien avait énormément maigri, son visage était couvert de bleus et de blessures qui disparaissaient jusque sous ses vêtements. Le ninja ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre son, tant sa stupeur était grande. Stupeur vite remplacée par une rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il cru en devenir fou. Il attrapa soudainement le mage par le col de sa veste et le lui arracha. Il fut encore plus décomposé. Ton torse était lui aussi recouvert de blessures et de bleus et la forme de ses côtes se dessinaient sous sa peau. Kurogané perdit soudainement tout sens commun. Le mage referma sa chemise. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger de paroles qu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une trentaine de ninja masqués et vêtus de noir. Kurogané fut assommé et Fye ligoté.

Quelques heures plus tard, le ninja ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il regarda difficilement autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte d'énorme grotte ou gisait des points d'eau, comme des lacs souterrains. Il tenta de se relever mais était solidement attaché par des chaines, tout comme Fye l'avait été. Il aperçu son mage un peu plus loin se tenant debout prés d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Enfin réveillé, fit l'homme ne s'approchant de lui. Je m'appelle Ashura, ravi de te rencontrer.

Le ninja lui lança un regard noir, le sang de sa blessure avait coulé sur son visage.

- C'est toi qui a mit Fye dans cet état ? Fit Kurogané

- Disons simplement que j'ai du me montrer persuasif envers lui pour le faire passé à notre service. Dit Ashura en retournant prés du mage.

Soudain, il agrippa Fye par la taille et l'attira vers lui. L'empereur ne fit rien pour se dégager, Kurogané crut se décomposé en voyant l'homme poser ses lèvres sur celles de Fye qui lui rendait son baiser.

- Fye, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla le guerrier en tentant de se libérer de ses chaines.

- Je suis désolé Kurogané, je suis désormais dans le camp adverse.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne te crois pas une seconde ! Fit le ninja hors de lui.

Fye s'empara alors de la main d'Ashura et la déposa doucement sur ses hanches. Kurogané baissa la tête. Il refusait d'y croire. Non, il ne pouvait y croire.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi... répétât-il la voix tremblante.

Fye baissa également la tête au bord des larmes. Il n'avait pas le choix, il voulais voir Kurogané sortir d'ici vivant et il était prêt à tout pour ca. Mais pour que son projet se réalise, il devait mettre le ninja dans une fureur sans bornes. Ashura s'approcha de Kurogané et s'accroupit à sa hauteur en lui relevant la tête. Son regard était vide, son cœur venait de se brisé à l'idée que son mage ai pu tombé amoureux d'un autre et obéir aveuglément à Fei Wong.

- Kurogané, tu sais, Fye m'a assuré qu'il ne te laisserait plus jamais poser la main sur lui. Il est à moi maintenant. Fit Ashura un sourire de victoire aux lèvres.

Face à cette déclaration, Kurogané garda le silence, pétrifié d'horreur. Il détourna son regard vers Fye qui gardait la tête baissée.

- Fye, hurla le guerrier. Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que c'est la vérité !

Fye se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer, le ninja devait absolument penser qu'il ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Alors il s'avança vers Kurogané et se positionna aux côtés d'Ashura.

- C'est la vérité, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, le regard froid. Je ne veux que lui.

Le guerrier n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il était littéralement soufflé, incapable de réfléchir ni de penser correctement. Kurogané regarda de nouveau le sol, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Il venait de perdre la chose la plus importante pour lui, cette chose pour laquelle il aurait pu mourir. Sa douleur était si grande qu'il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, incapable de bouger les yeux grand ouverts, le regard inexpressif. Fye se releva et s'éloigna. Kurogané, tu dois réagir, et vite se dit intérieurement le mage. Ashura releva le visage du ninja. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, il n'abandonnerait pas Fye, jamais.

- Je ne sais pas si tu penses la même chose que moi mais... Fye est délicieux ! Fit Ashura en se léchant le bout du doigt, une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux.

Kurogané n'en revenait pas, il a osé, il avait osé toucher à Fye de cette façon. Le guerrier regarda Fye. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés au sol, dissimulant son regard. Soudain, il aperçut de petites étoiles tomber à terre. Fye pleurait. Il le savait, Fye mentait. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il mentait. Alors, Kurogané recroisa le regard d'Ashura, une rage froide s'emparait de lui. Toute lueur avait quitté ses yeux. Le mage ennemi recula lui-même, ayant pris se regard au sérieux. Il à osé se dit le ninja, il a osé le toucher, lui faire du mal et le violer. Kurogané se releva, les veines de ses bras ressortaient sous l'effet de la colère, tout son corps tremblait sous la fureur qui s'emparait doucement de lui. Fye lui-même ne le reconnaissait plus. Ashura recula encore un peu plus.

A l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait, cette nuit allait être sanglante... sanglante et décisive.


	11. Chapter 11

Le soleil se coucha. Soudain, le pays entier trembla. L'armée de Fye venait de pénétrer les terres de Fei Wong. Cette armée était crainte de tous sauf de l'empereur despote qui était le seul à posséder une puissance de guerre capable de tenir tête à l'armée du clan Flowright. Les deux armées se firent face. Des bannières de guerre aux couleurs des deux clans se pointèrent vers le ciel. Ces bannières étaient noires et or du côté de l'armée de Fei Wong tant dis qu'elles étaient bleues et blanche du côté adverse. Un silence de plomb régnait sur ce qui serait le champ de bataille. C'est ce que l'on pouvaient appeler le calme avant la tempête. Les deux généraux ennemis s'avancèrent et se jaugèrent. Le général de guerre du clan Flowright portait une armure d'argent à bordures bleues, tout comme le reste des guerrier. Leurs lances étaient pointées vers l'ennemie, prêtes à empaler le clan adverse si ces dernier attaquaient. Des archers étaient positionnés au dernier rang, les flèches pointant vers le ciel. Les boucliers étaient fièrement dressés.

Du côté adverse, l'armée de Fei Wong arborait une armure noire reluisante aux arabesques d'or. Les boucliers portaient les mêmes motifs. Mais à la différence de l'armée de Fye, ces derniers ne possédaient pas d'archers, en revanche, ils avaient des magiciens à leur disposition, sans savoir que ces derniers seraient totalement inefficaces contre le clan Flowright.

Soudain, Les deux généraux se retournèrent vers leur armée respective, dégainèrent leurs épées, suivis de leur troupes, se retournèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre puis hurlèrent en galopant afin de se confronter.

Fei Wong regarda le paysage de la fenêtre se la salle du trône. Il plissa les yeux.

- C'est parti.

Dans les soubassements du palais, Kurogané observa Ashura, furieux. Fye le regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. C'est ca mon ange, continu pensât-il, tout dépend de toi. Le ninja porta la main à la chaine qui lui entravait les chevilles et les brisa sans le moindre effort. Il fit de même pour la chaine du cou et de ses poignets. Ashura en resta bouche bée. Comment a t-il fait ? Kurogané s'avança vers le mage ennemi d'un pas assuré puis dégaina son sabre. Le magicien envoya une rafale de roche sur le guerrier ce qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres. Fye paniqua, il ne pouvait pas utilisé sa magie à cause de ces maudites arabesques à ses poignets, sinon Ashura aurait été anéanti pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Fye bondit sur l'ennemi dans le but de laisser le temps à Kurogané de se relever. Mais le mage l'envoya contre le mur en le repoussant simplement de la main. Fye s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, et releva difficilement la tête. Mais cette tentative avait fonctionné. Kurogané était à genoux, appuyé sur son sabre planté à terre en reprenant ses esprits. Normalement, après ce que Ashura venait de lui envoyé, il aurait du être K.O. Le ninja releva la tête, toujours dans une fureur noire.

Ashura se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'est pas normal de pouvoir se défaire de ses chaines aussi facilement et de se relever après une attaque de ce genre.

- Ainsi, on est capable de tant de choses par amour ? Fit l'ennemi.

Et bien plus encore se dit Fye intérieurement.

A l'extérieur, la guerre avait déjà décimé la moitié des soldats de chaque armée. Aucun des deux clans ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les archers du clan Flowright tirèrent une nuée de flèches vers le ciel sur ordre du chef archer. Celles-ci s'envolèrent littéralement avant de se redresser vers le sol, empalant sauvagement une flopée d'ennemis restés en retraits. Constatant les dégâts de cette attaque, le chef de l'armée noire envoya 3 magiciens lancer le plus puissant de leur sort afin de décimer l'armée du clan Flowright en entier. Il fallait en finir.

Les 3 magiciens s'unirent, le vent se leva et le ciel s'assombrit. Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort, formant au finale une énorme tornade. L'armée Blanche ne bougea pas d'un pouce attendant de recevoir l'attaque. La tornade fondit littéralement sur eux avant de disparaître dans un bruit assourdissant. L'armée de Fei Wong attendit que la poussière soulevée retombe. Le général attendait de constater le résultat, laissant des goutes de transpiration couler le long de ses tempes et de ses joues, quand soudain, il aperçu l'armée blanche intacte. Le général du clan Flowright fit cambrer son cheval. Il leva le bras au ciel, observant le chef de l'armée noire, et rabattit violemment son bras en direction de l'armée adverse. Une seconde vague de flèches fut tirée et s'abattirent sur le reste des ennemis, ainsi que sur leur chef.

Il s'approchèrent lentement des cadavres en prenant soins de tuer les quelques rares survivants du carnage. Le chef de l'armée blanche s'approcha du corps de son ennemi. Il brandit la garde de son épée au ciel et la planta dans la poitrine du cadavre. Ils avaient gagné.

Fei Wong recula de stupeur devant cette défaite. Fye était vraiment le plus puissant des magiciens. Il tenta de prendre la fuite, mais fut bloqué par les villageois qui étaient parvenu à pénétrer le château. Ils ont profité de la bataille pour préparer eux aussi leur révolution. A leur tête, se trouvait un vieille homme à la longue barbe blanche. C'était le vieux sage du temple de Kurogané.

- Tes actes réclament une punition Fei Wong, fit le vieux sage, maintenant, tu dois affronté ce que tu as engendré.

Le despote tenta de prendre la fuite mais le vieux guerrier bondit sur lui avec grâce et l'immobilisa. Maintenant, c'était aux gens du peuple de rendre justice.

Kurogané comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre comme ca. Il se releva, sentant la haine grandir encore plus en lui, Ashura devait payer d'une façon ou d'une autre pour avoir porté la main sur Fye et surtout pour l'avoir touché. Il imaginait son trésor entre les mains du mage ennemi, lui faisant subir toutes ces souffrances, touchant sa peau en lui faisant mal, s'introduisant en lui...

Soudain, Kurogané se redressa en poussant un hurlement à réveiller les morts. D'énormes flammes se mirent à l'entourer et à tournoyer. Dans ces flammes, une entité canine fit son apparition. Fye regardait son ninja le visage souriant et les yeux plissés d'admiration devant une telle puissance. Tu as réussi mon amour, tu as réussi...

Ashura se tourna vers Fye, inquiet. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire froid.

- Tu es fini, fit le blond.

L'ennemi se retourna vers Kurogané et, sans avoir eu le temps de la voir venir, il prit une énorme déflagration de plein fouet. Il avait comprit que s'en été fini de lui, mais avant de disparaître, dans un ultime effort, il tendit le bras et envoya sur Kurogané une énorme stalactite de glace, si s'en était fini de lui alors il emporterait le guerrier avec lui afin de le séparé de Fye. Le ninja, à bout de force ne la vit pas venir.

Soudain, il sentit un liquide chaud de couleur rouge l'éclaboussé. Il écarquilla les yeux en relevant la tête, immobilisé par la scène. Fye, ayant remarqué les dernières attentions d'Ashura, s'est interposé afin de protéger le guerrier. Il tomba immédiatement sur le sol. Les yeux exorbités, il tendit la main vers le visage de son mage qui regardait le plafond en suffoquant. Le ninja se mit à hurler. Il prit le mage dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui et en plongeant ses yeux embrumés de larmes dans les joyaux brillants de Fye. Kurogané le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu viens de faire ? Fit le ninja en laissant s'échapper ses larmes.

- J'ai … j'ai fait ce que... tu aurais fait pour moi... par amour. Dit le mage en suffoquant. J'ai mis de côté... de côté... ces maudits rôles. Ne t'en fais Pas... tout... tout ira bien...

Le guerrier colla son front à celui du mage.

- C'est à moi de faire ca... répondit-il la voix faible.

Fye leva la main vers le visage de Kurogané. Il lui caressait la joue de sa main froide.

- C'était à moi de faire ca... C'ETAIT A MOI !!!! Finit-il par répéter en hurlant.

- Non, Ce n'est plus... une question de devoir... Je le … referais si il le fallait... parce que... je... t'aime...

Le bras de Fye retomba sur le sol. Le ninja ne voulait pas y croire. Il serra encore plus le corps inerte du mage contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque afin d'étouffer un hurlement accompagné de larmes. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, pensant devenir fou de douleur. Tout irais bien avait dit le mage. Le guerrier se releva, emportant le corps de son amour. Il ne restait rien d'Ashura, sinon il l'aurait littéralement découpé en morceaux. Kurogané quitta la grotte en marchant lentement, la tête baissée vers celle de son mage. Il marchais au hasard des couloirs en essayant de trouver la sortie, mais sans réellement essayer. Il marchais, simplement. Il se retrouva soudainement dans la salle du trône ou le peuple, le vieux sage et Fei Wong l'attendait. Ce qu'il restait de l'armée finit par arrivé également sur les lieux, accompagné du général.

Ils furent tous horrifiés de voir Kurogané revenir, portant le corps inerte de l'empereur dans ses bras. La tête toujours baissée, il avança au milieu de la salle, la foule s'écarta lentement sur son passage. Le général tomba littéralement à genoux, les yeux écarquillés versant des larmes devant la scène. Tout le monde baissa la tête à l'exception du despote, même les hommes du peuple de Fei Wong qui savait à quelle point la famille Flowright étaient de grands empereurs, se souciant du bonheur de tous avant le leur. Ils auraient rêvé que Fye D. Flowright devienne le leur.

Le ninja déposa son doux fardeau sur un sofa, prés de la fenêtre et s'agenouilla prés de la dépouille. Le vieux sage s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Kurogané releva la tête et le regarda, sans expression.

- C'est à toi de rendre justice Kurogané, fit le vieux guerrier en pointant Fei Wong du doigt. Décides-tu de le laisser vivre ou de lui donner la mort ?

Sur ces mots, Fei Wong écarquilla les yeux. Le guerrier se releva, dégaina son sabre et se jeta sur le despote en lui transperçant la gorge, le regard empli de haine. Il resta là, le bras tendu la tête baissée. Il s'était vengé, il avait vengé le peuple oppressé, vengé tous les morts que Fei Wong avait laissé derrière lui, mais surtout, il avait vengé l'amour de sa vie. Il releva la tête, le despote n'était plus. Il relâcha doucement son sabre resté planté dans la gorge de l'ennemi. Il n'aurait plus besoins de cette arme maintenant. Il se releva et retourna prés du corps du magicien. Kurogané lui prit la main, son corps était déjà froid et dur. Le vieux sage retira l'épée de la gorge du despote, l'essuya de sa longue manche, et la remit dans le fourreau, toujours accroché à la ceinture du ninja. Kurogané le regarda.

- Cette arme symbolise ce qui vous unissait, tu dois la garder sur toi, toujours.

Le ninja se releva. Il emporta le corps du mage et parti en courant pour fuir la foule. Il enjamba son cheval, déposa le corps du mage contre lui et retourna au palais. Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait maintenant qu'il était seul. Mettre fin à ses jours ? Vivre pour le restant de ses jour à errer comme une âme en peine ? Maintenant que Fye est mort, la famille Flowright n'existait plus.

- Il entra dans le palais, Fye dans les bras. Les domestiques se mirent à pleurer.

- Préparez ses funérailles. Fit le ninja tristement.

Ces mots sortirent de sa gorge comme s'il s'agissait de lames de rasoir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre funéraire du palais, là ou étaient entreposés les morts en attendant l'enterrement et déposa Fye sur le grand lit froid. Kurogané s'agenouilla devant le lit, tenant toujours cette petite main blanche et froide dans les siennes. Le visage de Fye était paisible. Soudain, le ninja entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il se retourna, prêt à éjecter la personne qui venait troubler son recueil. Il écarquilla les yeux et vit la petite fille passer timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, cachant son visage derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Le ninja la regarda intensément avant de fondre en larme. La petite fille s'approcha à pas de loup du guerrier et le serra dans ses petits bras. Tout en gardant la main du mage dans la sienne, il l'enlaça à son tour. Elle tourna la tête vers le corps inerte du mage et posa sa main sur sa joue froide, la caressant du bout des doigts. Le ninja la regarda faire, sans rien dire. Cette petite était surement la seule à avoir le droit de le toucher. Elle se retourna lentement vers le guerrier et prit son visage entre ses petites mains en le fixant.

- Tout... ira bien. Fit-elle la voix tremblante sans le moindre sourire.

Kurogané n'en revenait pas, elle avait parlé. Sa voix était magnifique, cristalline comme un doux son de clochette. Il fondit soudainement en larme, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Celle-ci déposa de petits baiser dans ses cheveux avant de l'étreindre pour tenter de le consoler. Tout irait bien avait-elle dit. Ces mots avaient également étés prononcés par son mage. C'était décidé. Il allait vivre, il allait vivre pour elle. Il voulait la voir grandir, il le ferait pour Fye. Elle représentait désormais la seule chose qui puisse le maintenir en vie.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, maintenant que Fei Wong et Fye n'étaient plus, une nouvelle ère avait vu le jour. Mais ce que personne ne savait hormis la petite fille, c'est que tout n'était pas encore fini.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurogané ouvrit doucement les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Fye était mort. Ses sommeils avaient étés agité et en fin de compte plus fatigant qu'autre chose. La petite fille avait remarqué ce désespoir sur le visage du ninja, alors elle avait décidé de dormir avec lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il cesse d'être l'ombre de lui même, passant des heures à le câliner. Cette petite fille était d'un calme olympien, ce qui apaisait légèrement Kurogané, elle ne pleurait jamais, ne criait pas non plus, ne faisait aucune colères. Mais elle ne souriait pas non plus.

Le ninja la vit, blottie dans ses bras. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et sortit doucement du lit afin de ne pas la réveillée puis rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Aujourd'hui était l'enterrement officielle du mage. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'y assister, s'il allait être capable d'affronter la vision du cercueil descendre en terre rejoindre les siens. Comme chaque jours depuis sa mort, il se rendit dans la salle funèbre pour se recueillir une dernière fois auprès du mage. L'assemblée lui avait proposé de prendre les raines du pays, mais il avait tout simplement refusé. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont l'on gère un pays et il refusait de prendre la place de Fye, il n'avait plus envie de rien et avait décidé de laisser le pays entre les mains de l'assemblée.

On frappa à la porte, la petite fille entra, les yeux encore endormis. Elle ne quittait plus le ninja, le suivant partout. Depuis trois jours, elle venait se recueillir silencieusement avec lui prés du corps de Fye. Cependant, Kurogané avait un étrange sentiment, il observait la fillette, c'était comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle gardait les yeux continuellement rivés sur le cadavre, comme à l'affut de quelque chose. Kurogané se disait qu'elle devait attendre que le mage se relève, une petite fille de tout juste 5 ans se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'était la mort ?

- Les morts ne reviennent pas, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et, pour la seconde fois, prit la parole.

- Mais, quand on est pas mort on peu toujours revenir. Fit-elle, le visage toujours dénudé d'expression.

Kurogané ne répondit pas, non, elle ne devait pas se rendre compte. Il enlaça la fillette par la taille en la rapprochant de lui, la souleva du sol et quitta le pièce, l'enfant dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans le salon afin qu'elle prenne son petit déjeuné, la déposa sur une chaise, déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Les funérailles étant prêtes, il se rendit dans la chambre pour se préparer. Il revêtit les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il avait mit à la mort du grand Flowright, il avait le cœur lourd, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'un jour, il les porterait pour Fye et une fois de plus, s'effondra en sanglots.

Midi arriva vite. Il était l'heure de se rendre dans le caveau de la famille Flowright, afin de rendre Fye à la terre. Il y avait un monde fou au cimetière. Des estrades avaient étés installées afin que tout le monde puisse assister à l'enterrement, les gens du peuple de Fei Wong, le propre peuple de Fye, les administrateurs et l'assemblée et même le vieux sage du clan du ninja. Tous étaient vêtus de noir. La tombe de Fye était tout simplement invisible, recouverte d'offrandes, de fleurs et de petits messages portés à son attention. Dans le fond, le ninja était ravi de voir que tous ces gens aimaient le magicien, mais personne ne l'aimerait jamais plus que lui. Des pleurs se faisaient entendre un peu partout autour de lui, certains étaient même agenouillés et priaient pour l'âme du défunt. Kurogané et la petite fille avaient la place d'honneur, juste devant le cercueil. La pluie commençait à tomber. Kurogané la rapprocha de lui et la couvrit avec sa cape afin qu'elle ne soit pas trempée. Celle-ci portait une ravissante robe noire, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon et ce dernier était surmonté d'une pince d'argent ornée d'un saphir. Elle s'agrippa à la jambe du ninja en le regardant avant de reposer son regard sur le cercueil. Kurogané l'observa, elle semblait toujours attendre quelque chose.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils rentrèrent au château afin de consommer le banquet. Le ninja s'était retiré sans la salle des affaires, la petite fille sur assise sur ses genoux, afin de discuter avec les membres de l'assemblée.

- Messieurs, je tiens à vous remercier des efforts considérables que vous faites pour maintenir le pays en bon état. Je sais que l'empereur aurait été fière de votre dévotion vis à vis de lui. Fit le ninja la voix cassante.

- Kurogané, vous savez, nous aurions préféré que vous repreniez les raines vous même car vous étiez la personne la plus proche de l'empereur, nous comprenons parfaitement votre douleur, nous n'avons pas fait notre deuil nous non plus. Cependant, nous aimerions que vous demeuriez dans le palais, je suis sur que notre maitre l'aurait voulu.

Kurogané resta silencieux mais accepta l'offre d'un mouvement de la tête. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait accepté. Il voulait que la petite fille ait une enfance harmonieuse et qu'elle ne manque de rien, il voulait veiller sur son bonheur. Il aurait tant aimé que Fye fasse sa connaissance.

Le banquet se termina. La salle était jonchée de fleurs qui n'avaient pas pu êtres déposées dans le caveau, faute de place. Les invités s'étant retiré, Kurogané restait seul dans le grand salon avec la petite fille. Celle-ci parcourait la pièce en regardant et en touchant les fleurs, respirant leurs parfum. Il lui arrivait de disparaître derrière un bouquet plus grand qu'elle. Le ninja finit par se lever. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'emmena se coucher. Kurogané la déposa dans son lit puis resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, lui caressant les cheveux puis quitta la pièce. Il se demandait pourquoi cette nuit, elle voulait dormir seule. Il se rendit lui-même dans sa chambre qui était aussi celle de Fye et se remémora leur première nuit. Il se détestait. Il détestait le fait que le mage soit mort pour le protéger. C'était à lui de faire ca, même en dehors de son rôle premier, ca aurait du être l'inverse. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de la chambre et observa le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

Dans le caveau de la famille Flowright, tout était calme. Soudain, il y eu une explosion. Un gros nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs. Il y eu un énorme bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose de très lourd avait été projeté. Des toussotements se firent entendre. La poussière retomba, Fye se redressa toujours en toussant. Il avait de la poussière pleins les cheveux. Il se secoua et se frotta les vêtement afin de la faire partir puis observa tout autour de lui. Les fleurs déposées semblaient fraîches ainsi que les offrandes et il y avait des traces d'humidité causées par la pluie de la journée.

- Ça a mis 3 jours ? Fit le mage en s'étirant. Décidément, je ne m'y habituerais jamais à cette sensation de rigidité.

En effet, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion car il était déjà enterré mais les fleurs étaient neuves. Sachant que l'on enterre un mort 3 jours après son décès, ce n'était pas difficile d'en tirer des conclusions. Il était étonné que cela ait duré aussi longtemps, il avait du être bien amoché chez Fei Wong. Il se leva de son cercueil et sortit du caveau en continuant de retirer la poussière de ses vêtements.

- Bon, allons au casse-pipe ! Fit-il à haute voix en se dirigeant vers le palais.

En effet, Kurogané allait être dans une colère noire parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Le ninja avait la tête déposée sur la vitre, toujours en train de regarder les étoiles. Il ferma les yeux se laissant gagner par le sommeil. Fye escaladait la façade pour atteindre le balcon de sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur le rebord et se hissa. Il n'était pas doué au combat mais avait une grande agilité.

Pfiou... fit-il en essuyant son front du revers de la main. Il releva les yeux et aperçu le ninja de l'autre côté des vitres, la tête posée, le visage tourmenté. Fye s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Oui, tu vas vraiment me massacrer... fit le mage dans un murmure.

Si les rôles avaient étés inversé, lui aurait tout simplement massacré le ninja. Il leva la main et toqua à la vitre. Le guerrier ouvrit doucement les yeux en direction du bruit. Il regardait Fye de l'autre côté de la vitre puis referma les yeux... Il les rouvrit et bondit soudainement sur ses deux jambes.

- Qu... qu... qu... qu'est-ce que... fit le ninja totalement perdu.

Fye se mit à sourire.

- Tu veux bien m'ouvrir Kuropu ?C'est qu'il fait froid dehors ! Fit le magicien.

Le guerrier bondit sur la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se recula immédiatement, manquant de tomber sur les fesses une paire de fois tant sa surprise était grande. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux.

- Tu rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve ne t'inquiète pas, au pire une hallucination, tu t'es endormi prés de la fenêtre et tu vois ce que tu voudrais voir rien de plus. Fit-il à haute voix avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Fye le regarda sérieusement en attendant que ce dernier reprenne ses esprits, puis s'approcha du ninja. Kurogané recula jusqu'à arrivé à la porte, tendant le bras vers le mage afin de le maintenir à distance.

- N'approche pas démon ! Fit-il les yeux exorbités.

Fye lui saisit doucement la main tremblante du guerrier et la déposa sur sa joue.

- C'est moi Kuro.

Le guerrier resta immobile et ne broncha pas. De grosses goutes de sueur perlaient sur son visage, dégoulinant jusque dans sa nuque. Le magicien s'approcha d'un pas; essayant d'apprivoiser le ninja.

- Reconnais ma chaleur. Fit il toujours en se rapprochant jusqu'à son visage.

Fye déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui maintenant le visage.

- Reconnais mon baiser.

Fye fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Kurogané.

- Reconnais mes caresses.

Kurogané resta malgré tout pétrifié, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Il revint à lui, tâtonna dans son dos à la recherche de la poignée de porte, l'ouvrit et parti en courant. Fye resta dans la chambre et prit place sur un fauteuil. Il va revenir se dit il. Alors il attendit.

Kurogané se mit à courir jusqu'à en perdre halène jusqu'au caveau du mage. Il entra et constata les dégâts. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là. Le tombeau du magicien était en miettes, les fleurs étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Il s'approcha du cercueil et constata qu'il était vide. Kurogané cru s'évanouir. Il prit place sur un banc de pierre histoire de reprendre ses esprits. C'était impossible, personne n'avait jamais ressuscité, même la magie ne pouvait ramener les morts. Alors pourquoi ? Il se releva et reprit le chemin du palais en courant aussi vite que possible. Il ouvrit violemment la porte puis la referma en la claquant, tout aussi violemment. Fye était tranquillement assis sur l'un des fauteuil de la chambre.

- Explique -moi ! Hurla t-il le regard rageur.

Fye se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il déposa ses mains sur son visage et plongea son regard dans le siens.

- Je suis désolé Kuro, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'avertir qu'en réalité je ne mourrais pas. Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien. Fit il avec son magnifique sourire.

Fye ne portait plus aucune des blessures que lui avait infligé Ashura, son corps avait été remis à neuf.

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Kurogané sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait.

- C'est un sortilège que j'ai créer le jour ou l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Quand mon corps subit trop de dommages, le sort me donne l'apparence de la mort afin de tromper mon ennemi. Mais il me permet aussi de me régénérer, comme tu peux le voir je n'ai plus aucune blessures. Je suis le seul à être capable de le faire une chose pareille.

- Mais... mais... pourquoi personne n'a jamais parlé de ce sort ? Fit Kurogané toujours aussi perdu.

- Parce que personne ne le savait, sinon il n'aurait plus de raison d'être étant donné que son but est de faire croire à l'ennemi que je suis mort.

- Mais, et ces flammes qui sont sorti de mon corps chez Fei Wong, c'était quoi ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique !

- Tu te souviens, au temple de ta famille quand tu es parti, tu as tendu tes mains vers moi. Ce jour la je t'ai transmit un peu de ma magie. C'était pour te protéger durant ton voyage. Cependant, pour que cela fonctionne tu devait entré dans un état second grâce à la colère.

- Alors...c'est pour ca que tu répondais aux baisers d'Ashura et que tu le laissé te toucher devant moi ?

- Oui, c'était uniquement pour faire sortir cette entité. Contre sa magie tu n'aurais jamais gagné sans cela.

Kurogané comprit tout. Encore sous l'effet de la colère, il agrippa le mage par le col et le plaqua au mur violemment, fou de rage. Fye le regardait intensément. Soudain, le visage du ninja se radoucit alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il relâcha son emprise en tombant littéralement sur ses deux genoux devant le mage, la tête baissée. Il agrippa les mains de Fye.

- Si... si... si jamais tu meurs encore une fois je te jure que je te ferais la peau ! Fit-il en sanglotant.

Fye s'accroupit à ses côtés en lui déposant des baiser dans les cheveux. Kurogané poursuivit.

- As-tu... as-tu le moindre idée du cauchemars que j'ai pu vivre durant 3 jours ? Fit-il en regardant le mage dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé mon amour, vraiment désolé. Tu m'as vraiment manqué durant trois jours, je te veux, maintenant ! Fit-il en lui caressant le torse.

Le mage captura les lèvres du guerrier et l'embrassa langoureusement. Alors Kurogané lui prit le bras, se releva et le jeta sur le lit.

- Tu vas me le payer ! Fit le guerrier en s'étalant sur lui.

Il arracha les vêtements du mage avec violence alors que ce dernier s'agrippa à ses épaules. Kurogané ne relâcha pas ses lèvres, les mordant tendrement. Il descendit dans la nuque du mage, profitant de cette peau douce et parfumée qui lui avait manquée. Kurogané était déjà tout dur, il défit son pantalon et sa chemise et pressa son membre contre celui de Fye qui se mit à gonfler aussitôt, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

- Si c'est là ta punition, alors je passerais volontiers ma vie à tenter de me faire pardonner. souffla le mage fou de désir.

Cependant, il ne savait pas que la vengeance de Kurogané serait réellement insupportable, insupportablement délicieuse. Le ninja se redressa, prit les hanches du mage afin de le rapprocher en relevant son bassin puis le pénétra d'un coup en s'enfonçant entièrement en lui. Fye hurla de douleur en écarquillant les yeux.

- Kuro...

Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas parler, capturant ses lèvres sauvagement. Il entama de violents mouvements de vas et viens en grognant de plaisir alors que Fye enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du ninja.

- Alors comme ca... tu... l'aime ce Ashura... hein... fit le ninja haletant, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

- N... non... fit Fye en le regardant dans les yeux. Je... mmmmm... je n'aime que... aaaah... que toi !

Kurogané faisait passé sa colère contre le magicien de la plus belle façon qu'il soit. Tout en continuant ses mouvement, il regardait son mage, les joues rouge, la respiration difficile secouée de spasmes de plaisirs, les yeux noir de désir. Les cris de Fye montaient en puissance. Soudain, sentant que le mage était sur le point de se libérer, le ninja stoppa net tout mouvement ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement au magicien.

- Kuro... mmmm … continue... fit le magicien fou de plaisir.

Le guerrier le regarda, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Oh non mon trésor ! J'ai dit que tu allais payer pour m'avoir fait ce coup là et crois-moi, ca ne fait que commencer.

Alors Kurogané, replongea entièrement en lui puis ressorti immédiatement pour replonger encore une fois de tout son membre. Fye était comme fou, il touchait la jouissance du doigt sans jamais l'atteindre. En attendant que le plaisir retombe un peu, le guerrier caressait le corps de Fye en le caressant de sa bouche. Il avait compris ce que comptait faire le ninja. Kurogané répétât ces mouvements toute la nuit, faisant en sorte que le mage ne se libère pas.

Quelques heures plus tard :

- Kuro... je t'en prie... aaaah... je n'en peu plus... Fit le magicien à bout de forces, transpirant à grosses goutes.

Fye était agrippé à la tête de lit, assis sur les genoux de Kurogané qui décida qu'il avait assez payé. Il saisit les hanches du mage, s'empara du membre douloureux de ce dernier et le libéra enfin. Envahis par ce plaisir tant attendu, Fye se cambra contre le torse du guerrier qui l'enlaçait d'un bras alors que de l'autre main, il recueilli la semence du mage. Le magicien tomba littéralement dans les bras de Kurogané, le visage en sueur, totalement épuisé par la punition du ninja.

- Que ca te serve de leçon, fit le ninja amoureusement au creux de l'oreille de Fye.

Lui-même était épuisé par cette nuit. Il enlaçait toujours son ange dans ses bras alors que celui-ci se retourna. Il prit le visage de Kurogané entre ses mains, les yeux mis-clos par la fatigue.

- Je t'aime Kuro... on ne se quittera plus maintenant. Fit-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles du guerrier.

- Intérêt, répondit-il un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit le mage dans ses bras et rabattit les couvertures sur eux afin de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent tout deux en même temps. Kurogané l'embrassa puis se leva en emportant le mage avec lui. Fye le regardait sans comprendre.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, fit le ninja au creux de son oreille. Suis-moi.

Kurogané, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la petite fille située en face de la leur. Il s'approcha du lit en tenant Fye par la main. Le mage écarquilla les yeux. Elle dormait à point fermé. Ils s'agenouillèrent tout deux devant le lit, le mage dans les bras du ninja. Fye tendit sa main sur le visage de la petite fille et lui caressa la joue. Le guerrier approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du mage.

- Elle a perdu toute sa famille lors de l'assaut du temple. Je l'ai ramenée avec moi. Elle ne m'a parlé que 2 fois et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu sourire. Acceptes-tu de t'occuper d'elle avec moi ? Fit Kurogané en serrant encore un peu plus le mage contre lui.

Fye, le regard toujours rivé sur la fillette, posa sa main sur celle du ninja et la sera en guise d'acceptation.

Soudain, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Fye, plongeant son regard dans le siens. Elle se redressa dans son lit, tendit les bras vers le mage et l'enlaça. Kurogané relâcha son emprise, laissant la petite fille s'emparer de lui. Le magicien lui rendit son étreinte en posant une main sur sa petite tête.

Le soleil se leva sur l'horizon parsemant la pièce d'une douce lumière orange. Un nouveau monde venait de voir le jour. Le japon entier était désormais en paix, l'empereur Flowright régnait dessus en maitre ultime.

**Un épilogue est en route, ce n'est pas fini ! **


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Kurogané était ravi que son mage ai accepté la petite fille. Toujours dans la chambre de celle-ci, Fye coiffait doucement ses longs cheveux sous le regard bienveillant du ninja. Mais le magicien avait une petite étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux. Il avait observé la fillette. Celle-ci gardait les yeux continuellement dans le vide. Elle a du vivre un vrai cauchemars si dit le mage, assister au massacre de sa famille si jeune laisserait surement des séquelles. Une fois coiffée et habillée, elle descendit de la chaise et prit Fye dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Kurogané s'avançât vers eux et s'accroupit également. Alors la petite fille les regarda tout les deux.

- Je... je m'appelle... je m'appelle Kamiraito. Fit-elle en baisant la tête.

Fye et Kurogané affichèrent un sourire plein de joie. Pour le mage, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix, il était ravi. Ce dernier lui releva le visage, lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse, faisant écho à celui du ninja.

- Ton nom signifie littéralement « lumière divine ». Tu es aimée et protégée par les Dieux, fit le mage plein d'admiration.

Le guerrier posa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille.

- Aimerais-tu rester avec nous, Kamiraito ? Fit-il en la regardant avec douceur.

Sur ces mots, la fillette écarquilla les yeux. De petites larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses grand yeux bleus. Elle plissa ses paupière et, pour la première fois, afficha un sourire timide. Fye et Kurogané restèrent bouche bée devant cette magnifique petite fille. Son sourire était d'une tendresse sans pareil, emprunt d'une joie sincère. Elle tendit les bras et enlaça doucement le cou des deux hommes, enfouissant sa tête dans leur nuque. Elle ne répondit pas mais les deux hommes avaient compris qu'elle avait accepté. Ils étaient tout les 3 heureux, la fillette parce qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille sans pour autant oublié ses véritables parents, et les deux hommes parce que cette enfant symbolisait une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir eux même. Kurogané se releva, prit la fillette dans ses bras et caressa la joue de son mage.

- On a tout un peuple à informé de ta résurrection, fit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Allons-y !

Ils sortirent tout les 3 de la chambre et se rendirent dans la salle du trône. Les domestiques préparaient le petit déjeuné pour la fillette et, en se retournant, ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant leur empereur. Le silence se fit. Certains d'entre eux s'évanouirent de surprise, d'autre se mirent à pleurer de joie.

- Bonjour à tous, fit le mage, je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir fait croire à ma mort, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas évanouis se précipitèrent vers lui, fous de joie, lui posant toutes sorte de questions, lui souriant.

- Voudriez-vous réunir l'assemblée, je dois reprendre le pays en main fit-il souriant.

- Monsieur l'empereur, tout ce que vous voudrez, fit son domestique personnel, les larmes aux yeux.

En à peine une demie journée, tous les membres de l'assemblée et de l'administration furent réuni dans la salle des affaires, ils étaient tous soulagés et heureux que l'empereur soit vivant et en bonne santé. Kurogané emmena Kamiraito hors de la pièce, laissant Fye et les conseillers faire toutes les démarches pour que celui-ci réintègre ses fonctions. Le ninja entra dans une pièce pleine de jouets, de poupée et de petites cabanes situées en hauteur dans laquelle elle pouvait entrer. Il y avait même une bibliothèque remplie de livres pour enfants. Il avait fait faire cette salle de jeux pour Kamiraito. La petite fille n'osait pas entrer, elle agrippa la jambe du guerrier et le regarda. Il la prit dans ses bras et entra avec elle dans la pièce.

- Cette salle n'est rien qu'à toi. Vas-y, va regarder de plus prés.

Kamiraito avança timidement dans la pièce en se retournant à plusieurs reprises vers le ninja. Celui-ci lui souriait, il aimait cette enfant comme si c'était la sienne. Elle se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque, regardait les livres, et en prit un au hasard. Kurogané la regardait en faisant une tête qui aurait rendu le mage hilare. Je suis entouré de savants se dit-il. Elle ne savait pas encore lire mais il y avait des images. Kurogané avait appris à lire étant petit et à écrire, mais il trouvait cela extrêmement ennuyeux et n'avait jamais réussi à finir un livre d'à peine 20 pages. Kamiraito se retourna vers le guerrier puis lui tendit le livre les yeux suppliants. Le ninja cru fondre tellement elle était mignonne. Il prit le livre, saisit la petite fille et la souleva du sol en allant s'assoir sur le sofa, Kamiraito sur les genoux et le livre devant elle. Et il commença la lecture lentement afin que la petite fille puisse tenter de suivre. Fye, qui faisait une petite pause, passa devant la porte entre-ouverte et regardait son ninja faire la lecture à la fillette. Il entra en poussant doucement la porte. Kamiraito sauta des genoux du guerrier et alla se lover dans les bras du mage. Ce dernier déposa ses lèvres sur son front et la regardait.

- Tu veux bien rester ici pendent que je parle à Kurogané ?

La petite acquiesça de la tête et alla se rassoir. Avant de sortir, le ninja lança un dernier regard à la fillette puis claqua la porte. Fye le prit par la main et se dirigea vers le grand jardin du parc de palais, sous le cerisier. Kurogané observa la plus grosse branche de l'arbre.

- Dis Fye, tu crois qu'on pourraient mettre une balançoire ici pour Kamiraito ?

- Mais quel papa-poule tu fais, fit-il prit d'un fou rire.

- Je... mais non c'est faux enfin je...

- Je sais, coupa Fye, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, c'est pour ca que tu te préoccupe toujours des gens que tu aimes avant toi-même. Fit le mage les yeux emplis de douceur.

Le ninja le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre et captura ses lèvres. Il fit pénétrer sa main sous le kimono du mage et lui caressa la cuisse. Fye leva sa jambe jusqu'à la hanche de Kurogané, celui-ci l'agrippa tendrement en se pressant contre son entre jambe, ce qui arracha un gémissement de désir au mage.

- Pas ici mon amour... dit-il dans un soupir en rabaissant la jambe avant de perdre le contrôle.

Le ninja brisa le baiser et lui caressa le visage.

- J'ai envie de te dévorer, fit-il souriant.

- Tu auras tout le loisir de me dévorer ce soir après la fête, fit le mage.

- La fête ?

- Oui, les villageois ainsi que les membres de mon assemblée ont organisé une fête dans les jardins du palais pour fêter mon retour. Ton clan a également été convié.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, et je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour qu'un guerrier de ta famille soit présenté à Kamiraito, ce soir même. Je lui en ai parlé, elle est d'accord.

Le ninja le dévisageait sérieusement puis soudain, éclata de rires. Fye fut soufflé, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ca. Le guerrier se calma.

- Et la maman-poule c'est qui ? Fit-il toujours amusé.

- Non mais dis-donc ! Je ne te permet pas … fit le magicien faussement boudeur.

Il sauta sur Kurogané puis tombèrent à la renverse. Fye l'embrassait fougueusement puis pressa son genoux sur le membre du ninja, lui arrachant un grognement. Soudain, le mage se releva en le regardant.

- Eh non, c'était pour du fauuuuux, fit il joyeux.

Kurogané n'en revenait pas.

GROOAAAAAGRRR... fut sa seule réponse, comme une sorte de grognement mélangé à un croassement de grenouille.

Fye se tordit de rire, aida son ninja à se relever puis retournèrent au palais.

- Tu sais, elle me l'avait dit. Fit Kurogané en marchant en direction du palais.

- Elle t'avait dit quoi ? Répondit Fye en le regardant.

- Elle m'avait dit la même chose que toi quand je te croyait mort, que tout irait bien. En plus, durant ces 3 jours, elle venait toujours avec moi pour se recueillir sur ton corps. Mais quand je l'observait, elle se comportait comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

- Elle attendait mon réveille n'est-ce pas ? Fit le mage un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Kamiraito possède une puissance magique supérieur à la mienne. C'est la seule et unique personne qui a été capable de deviner mon état. Pour être capable d'une telle chose, il faut me surpasser.

Kurogané resta sans voix. Comment une petite fille de tout juste 5 ans pouvait-elle être plus puissante que Fye qui était déjà lui même le plus grand magicien du monde ?

- Comment elle peut être plus puissante que moi ? Fit-il ayant deviné les pensées du ninja. En fait, la puissance magique est une chose que l'on possède dés la naissance. Cependant, elle reste latente si elle n'est pas accompagnée d'un enseignement approprié et deviens alors quasiment inutile, sauf pour elle qui a réussi à deviner. Quand elle saura tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la magie et que je lui apprendrait à la manipuler, ce sera elle la plus puissante. J'ai ressenti cette force à l'instant même où je l'ai vue.

Kurogané ne répondit rien mais adressa un sourire à son mage en lui prenant la main.

Le soir venu, les villageois et certains membres de l'assemblée étaient déjà arrivés dans les jardins. Des lampions avaient étés accrochés aux arbres afin d'éclairer le lieux. D'immenses tables avaient étés dressées et une quantité énorme de nourriture trônait dessus. Kamiraito portait une magnifique robe blanche brodée d'arabesques bleues. Elle portait également une pince à chignon argentée surmontée d'un diamant. Fye l'avait prise dans ses bras, et jouait avec elle alors que Kurogané les observaient. La fillette ne souriait toujours pas mais elle était heureuse, cela se sentait. Soudain, le clan de Kurogané entra dans le jardin du palais. Ils furent accueillis comme il se doit. Mais il avait été décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de cérémonie solennelle pour attribuer le guerrier à Kamiraito sur ordre de Fye. En effet, il ne voulait plus mettre ce genre de barrières entre les protecteurs et les protégés. De plus, la petite fille était encore très timide et parlait très peu. Il était donc inutile de la mettre dans cette position. Son protecteur lui serait discrètement présenté. Fye attrapa la main de Kurogané devant tout le monde afin de mettre son idée en pratique. En effet, quand il était au temple en attendant le retour de son guerrier, il s'était promis d'afficher son amour devant tout le monde. Kurogané se demandait pourquoi il faisait ca mais il attendrait d'être seul avec lui pour le lui demander. En voyant cela, les gens levèrent tous leur verres en direction du couple en leur souhaitant d'être heureux. Le ninja ne savait plus où se mettre mais maintenant la douce main de Fye dans la sienne.

La fête battait son plein, les gens faisaient la fête. Kurogané jouait avec Kamiraito accompagné de Fye qui discutait avec des gens. Soudain, un couple appartenant au clan du ninja approcha. Le ninja se releva et reconnu l'une de ses tente éloignée. Il la salua ainsi que son mari suivit de Fye, salutation qui leur furent rendu. Un petit garçon apparu entre le couple. Il était vêtu de la même façon que l'était Kurogané le jour où il avait prêté serment à Fye. Les deux hommes furent stupéfait. Ce jeune homme ressemblait comme pas possible au guerrier quand il était enfant, les yeux rouges, le regard dur, la main posée sur son sabre et les cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

En le voyant, Kamiraito eu un mouvement de recul et tendit les bras vers Kurogané pour que ce dernier la prenne dans ses bras.

Le ninja et le mage s'accroupirent à sa hauteur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce petit garçon est là pour veiller sur toi, fit le magicien en lui caressant la tête pour la rassurer.

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, peut-être même pourriez-vous devenir amis un jour, continua le ninja.

Kamiraito leur faisaient totalement confiance. Alors elle se retourna timidement vers le jeune garçon de 7 ans. Celui-ci la regarda sans savoir que dire. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle ne parlais presque pas et qu'elle avait vécu un drame, qu'il faudrait être patient avec elle. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement d'elle afin de ne pas lui faire peur, retira son sabre de sa ceinture et le lui présentât en baissant la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'il ferait attention à elle pour le reste de sa vie.

- Je m'appelle Eishi, je suis ravis de te rencontrer.

Il releva la tête pour observer la réaction de la petite fille. Elle s'avança. Eishi replaça son sabre à sa ceinture. Elle saisit les mains du garçon puis le fit se relever. Soudain, elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Fye et Kurogané étaient une fois de plus enchanté par ce geste. Elle n'avait souri qu'une fois, une seule, quand ils lui ont proposé de rester avec eux. Elle avait sourit sous le coup d'une grande émotion alors là encore, elle avait surement du ressentir quelque chose se dirent-ils. Le jeune garçon se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui amusa les quatre adultes.

- Merci beaucoup, fit le mage en s'adressant aux parent d'Eishi.

- Je vous en pris empereur Flowright. Nous sommes à votre service fit le père de famille.

La fête touchait à sa fin. Les invités étaient presque tous repartis. Il était déjà très tard, Fye et Kurogané cherchaient après Kamiraito puis finirent par la trouver. Elle était assise sur un bans de pierre aux côtés d'Eishi. Ils regardaient les poissons du bassin. Le mage et le guerrier les observèrent. Ils ne se parlaient pas mais Kamiraito le regardait timidement puis tendit sa main sur celle d'Eishi, n'osant pas le toucher. Celui-ci le remarqua et prit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle et Eishi. Ils restèrent là tout les deux à continuer à regarder les poissons. Alors, les deux hommes ne purent se réduire à les déranger.

- Ces deux là ont comme qui dirait eu un coup de foudre, fit le guerrier à son mage.

- Oui, on dirait bien, répondit le magicien. Ils ne se quitterons jamais.

Ils leur laissèrent encore un peu te temps puis les emmenèrent au palais afin de mettre Kamiraito au lit. Le petit ninja s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un petit baiser timide et rapide sur la joue, ce qui la fit sourire encore une fois. Il se détourna rouge de honte et se dirigea dans la chambre d'à côté. Le guerrier et le mage se regardèrent puis sourirent.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. Kurogané observa Fye retirer son kimono. Il s'approcha puis le pris dans ses bras.

- Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à monter à tout le monde qu'on s'aime ? Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Il était hors de question que l'on se cache. Je veux qu'on soient tous les 4 heureux, toi moi, Kamiraito et Eishi, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'on aient pas à se cacher.

Fye se retourna pour regarder son guerrier.

- Heu... Je n'aurait peut être pas du, je ne t'ai même pas demander ton avis. Fit-il en baissant la tête.

Kurogané lui releva en le regardant intensément.

- C'est moi qui aurait fini par le faire. Fit-il en l'embrassant.

Fye sauta et entoura la taille du ninja avec ses jambes. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurogané en déposant des baisers sur son cou. Il plaqua soudainement le mage contre le mur et lui caressa sa cuisse dénudée. Le mage soupirait de désir et passa sa main sous la chemise du ninja pour lui caresser le torse avant de lui arracher. Le guerrier pressa alors son bassin contre celui de Fye qui se tortillait de plaisir entre le mur et le corps de Kurogané ce qui rendit le ninja fou de désir. Le mage reposa doucement les pieds à terre afin d'accéder à la ceinture du guerrier pour le lui retiré. Il lui abaissa le pantalon tout en continuant de l'embrasser en caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Kurogané lui attrapa les cuisses et le souleva afin de le remettre dans la position initiale. Il commença à le pénétrer tout en douceur afin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Fye gémit de plaisir, il désirait son guerrier à chaque instant. Kurogané grogna en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du magicien. Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus en lui pour finalement y entrer totalement. Fye criait de plaisir, le ninja scella sa bouche à la sienne afin de le faire taire. Tout le monde savait déjà qu'ils formaient un couple, ce n'était pas la peine de leur faire profité de leur ébats amoureux. Il commença de lent mouvements de vas et viens faisant rebondir le mage sur son membre. Il regardait le visage de son magicien, ce visage aux joues rouges avec une expression de plaisir dans les yeux. N'y tenant plus, il se libéra à l'intérieur de Fye, suivit par ce dernier. Ils se regardèrent. Le mage approcha son visage de Kurogané et lui caressa la joue du bout de son nez et de ses lèvre, le ninja en fit de même. Il le porta et le déposa dans le lit en le recouvrant des couvertures. Fye se colla contre son torse. Le ninja le prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent, heureux.

Le soleil pénétrait dans la chambre. Kurogané se réveilla le premier et regardait Fye dormir. Ils avaient vécu des choses horribles ces dernier temps, mais maintenant ils nageaient dans le bonheur. Le ninja se leva, passa un vêtement puis se rendit dans la chambre de Kamiraito. Elle dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis quitta la chambre. Il se rendit ensuite dans celle Eishi, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Bizarre. Cependant, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il repartit dans sa chambre, s'empara de son sabre puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Fye avant de ressortir.

Il se rendit dans le jardin du palais. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le petit ninja était là. Il s'entrainait au sabre tout comme lui le faisait quand il avait son age. Il l'observa attentivement et constata que certain de ses gestes étaient trop hésitant ou trop lents et parfois mal dirigés. Mais en tout cas, malgré son jeune age le était parfait. Il s'approcha alors de lui.

- Je peux me joindre à toi pour m'entrainer aussi ? Fit-il en arborant un sourire.

- Oui, répondit timidement Eishi.

Dans son clan, Kurogané était une légende pour avoir réussi à atteindre et à tuer Fei Wong mais aussi pour avoir réussi à s'introduire dans sa ville sans se faire repérer. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais devenir un guerrier comme vous un jour ? Fit le jeune garçon, le regard assuré vers le ninja et le poing serré.

- Si tu travailles dur oui mais cela ne suffira pas.

Kurogané s'accroupit à sa hauteur, dégaina son sabre en le pointant vers le soleil levant.

- Ce qui déterminera ta force, c'est l'amour que tu as pour la personne que tu désires protéger.

Le petit ninja regardait la lame de son ainé pointée vers l'horizon. Il savait qui il voulait protéger. Kurogané se releva. Le petit guerrier avait compris. Ils s'entrainèrent enssemble, le ninja corrigea les petites erreurs du jeune garçon sous les yeux admiratifs de Fye qui regardait depuis le balcon aux côtés de Kamiraito. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le salon pour qu'elle prenne son petit déjeuné. Peu de temps après, Kurogané et Eishi les rejoignirent. Ils dégoulinaient de sueur et étaient essoufflés. Ils faisaient peur à voir.

- C'est quoi ces têtes ? Fit le mage

- Nous avons... fait un duel. Répondit Eishi.

Il regardèrent tout deux la grande carafe d'eau posée sur la table puis se regardèrent avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux. Soudain, ils se lancèrent tout deux sur la carafe et l'attrapèrent en même temps. Fye n'en revenait pas, il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Les deux ninja se débattirent ardemment afin de remporter la cruche pour la vidé sans en laisser une goute à l'autre. Deux gosse se dit Fye, mais Kurogané franchement...

Soudain, la cruche se refroidit vivement. Les deux guerrier y regardèrent de plus prés. L'eau s'était littéralement transformée en glace. Le jeune ninja la retourna en la secouant sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Fye se tourna vers Kamiraito. Celle-ci souriait comme si elle s'amusait. Le mage comprit tout de suite.

- On dirait que Kamiraito vous a fait une farce, fit-il en rigolant.

Les deux ninja regardèrent la petite fille qui rigolait de sa voix cristalline. Alors ils firent la paix et s'installèrent à table. Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, les deux enfants se rendirent dans la salle de jeux laissant Fye et Kurogané dans le salon.

Fye s'approcha et se posa sur les genoux du guerrier qui lui enlaçait la taille.

- Dis-moi Kuromamou, je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais il t'a donné du fil à retendre non ?

- Et comment ! Il est plutôt fort. Il est rapide et futé. C'est un démon !

Fye se mit à rire, on dirait que son guerrier avait également trouver quelqu'un qui le surpasserait un jour. Mais malgré tout, les deux ninja se respectaient. Étant donné qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur l'autre durant l'affrontement, la cruche d'eau représentait le nouveau défi.

L'après midi, ils se rendirent tous les 4 au cimeterre. Ils se recueillirent sur le tombeau du clan de Kurogané. Les deux enfants déposèrent une fleur et firent une prière suivit des deux hommes. Ensuite ils entrèrent dans le caveau de la famille Flowright. Les deux enfant firent la même chose que précédemment puis se relevèrent. Ils remontèrent puis les deux enfants partirent en courant en direction du grand jardin. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et firent face au caveau Flowright.

Fye regarda le nom de son père gravé sur une plaque.

- Vois-tu père, la relève est assurée. Fit-il en baissant la tête.

Kurogané le regarda amoureusement. Ils se retournèrent et, main dans la main, rejoignirent les enfants.

Dans le japon entier, tout le monde connaissait leur histoire. Fye D. Flowright avait été le plus grand des empereur que le pays ait connu et même 20 ans après leur mort, leur histoire perdurait. Pour cette raison, un mémorial fut érigé en leur mémoire, les représentant l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant discrètement la main.

**FIN **


End file.
